Half Demon's Sister
by OneHellOfANekoDemon85
Summary: Bella is a half demon and InuYasha's sister. When she goes back to Japan, the Cullens follow her and fall down the well after her. Read to find out what happens. R&R. E&B After Twilight, before new moon.
1. What I Am

**Hello. I got bored one day and thought of this. I know it's short but this is the opening chapter. **

**Recently, I got hooked on InuYasha and thought of Twilight while watching an episode. This is how the story was born. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I sighed and raked my claws down the side of the tree. Looking at the bark, there were ten long, deep marks in it. I sighed again and looked up at the moon. It was glowing silver and my "dad", Charlie came out, calling my name.

"Bella! Come inside, there's going to be a big storm and it's going to be dangerous," he yelled over the howling wind. I don't know why he bothered. I'll be fine, I'm half demon, duh! My dog ears flicked forward though and I jumped down from my seat on the branch.

_I wish my brother was here_, I thought. Of course, he can't be because he's in a midevil Japan. Right, I didn't tell you about myself. My name is Bella, supposedly Bella Swan, but I'm no daughter of Charlie. I'm adopted. You see, my brother is called InuYasha and we are half demons. Our father was a demon among demons, and he fell in love with our mother. They are both dead... And sadly, my full-fledged demon brother, Sesshomaru is still alive...

"Coming!" I called back. Tucking my sword, Tebiji, back into its sheath, I headed back to the my home for the moment. Since I am half demon, I need to keep my guard up, keeping my hand on the hilt of Tebiji.

The dog ears on my head flattened against my hair, hiding from view. My claws turned to human nails and I scowled. I hate being mortal... It makes me vunerable. Yet, I can't be in my demon form near these humans, InuYasha made me promise. My eyes turned back to their boring brown from amber. In demon form, my hair is silver, but now that I'm mortal... It's maroon brown.

There was a rustle behind me but I didn't think anything of it. Two more days... Two more days till I can go back to Japan and be with my brother in the midevil times. Right now, I'm in the 20th centery era. So familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time.

I'm sure InuYasha won't even remember me, unless he saw me. It's been so long. Fifty years has passed since I last saw him. He was in love with a mortal named Kikyo. Much good that did, he was killed by her arrow when he was betrayed by her. I fume with rage just thinking about that girl. She killed my brother!

I ran into my room and sat on the bed, glaring into the dark. Why did he have to fall in love with her? I mean, come on! She's a priestess, she kills demons.

There was a knock at my bedroom door and in came Edward Cullen. I immediantly became happier. Finally! I smiled and stood, making sure Tebiji was behind me, in my reach at all times.

"Edward! You're finally here!" I said, wrapping my arms around his cold, stone body. He's a vampire, so it makes sense. He's supposed to be dead, so it only makes sense that when he's a vampire he's hard and cold... Like a corpse.

"I'm sorry I took so long. Alice wanted me to do something for her," he whispered, holding me to him. I rolled my eyes and chuckled silently. Alice Cullen, his sister, is a pixie among vampires. She is full of energy and a shopaholic. I'm considering putting her in rehab.

"Okay, as long as you're here," I whispered, burying my face in my chest. He stiffened and I guessed why. My scent hasn't had time to change back. It still smelled like dog and demon, yet Edward wouldn't pick up the demon part.

"Have you been with the wolves Bella? I told you they are dangerous," Edward scolded. I shrugged internally. Truly, why did he need to worry about me? I can take care of myself!

"I know, I just wanted to go for a swim at the beach," I lied. Honestly, I wouldn't be caught dead with those things they call wolves. Want to see real wolves, go see the Demon Wolf Tribe in the mountains!

However, Edward seemed pleased at my answer. He nodded and sat on my bed, me sitting next to him. There was a silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nice, and since it was nice, I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. It may be surprising but he is actually comfortable for being cold and hard like stone.

"Are you tired Bella?" he whispered, his arms wrapping around my waist. I nodded slightly and was just about to give myself to sleep before Edward chuckled. "Alright, goodnight my love," he whispered, a smile in his voice.

"Good night Edward," I whispered, falling asleep. I just hope my dog ears don't come out while I'm asleep. They used to when I was with my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	2. Going Home

**I'm pleased with the amount of reviews I got. So here is the next chapter to Half Demon's Sister. As a gift to my wonderful readers!**

**Enjoy, I don't own Twilight or InuYasha... *mutters* No matter how much I want to.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Two days passed. At last! I can finally go back to my brother, in midevil Japan. The last two days took their sweet time in passing. During the two days, I've been very nervous and I couldn't sit still. I think some people thought I looked like Alice.

At the moment, I'm packing for my departure to Japan. I made sure to lock my window and door, in case Edward came over. Thank God for curtains, they came in pretty good use when I need to make sure no prying eyes look in on me. I'm not going to name names but I'll give you a hint. Its a certain family that is a coven of vampires living in this town.

While I packed, something kept nagging me about leaving my family and friends behind. With my dog ears forward, I sighed. My silver hair hung in my eyes as I packed the last of my things. Looking around, you can't even tell that I lived here.

All my things were packed, they would be gone by the time I go down the well at the old shrine anyway, I left silently. Charlie waved at me as I went past and I nodded in farewell. It was silent as I went through the front door.

I left a note in my room in case Edward came. Before I left, I unlocked my window so he could get in. Entering the forest, I took one last look at it and then a deep breath. I could feel my sharp canine teeth against my tongue as I walked away from the life I grew used to.

Time to go back to my own world, back to my brother.

EPOV

Bella said I shouldn't come over today, but she was so nervous about something, I couldn't help but go and see if she's all right. My Volvo went faster as my urge to see Bella grew. She acted so different lately, as if she was a different person.

Her truck was in the driveway, but her scent wasn't new. It's as if she left. I knocked on the front door but no one answered. I can hear Charlie in the living room, watching football, but there was no other sound. No other beating of a heart, no one else was in there. Confused, I ran toward the tree that was in front of Bella's window.

It was open so I let myself in. Bella wasn't in her room either. Where could she have gone? Looking around, my gaze landed on a folded piece of paper on her pillow. Did she place it there, knowing I would find it? Crossing her room to the bed, I grabbed the paper off of her pillow and started to read it.

My knees gave out and I landed on her bed as I continued to read.

_Edward,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. You see, I had to leave, I'm needed somewhere else. I'll tell you where I went.  
>Japan. My real home. Something happened and I'm needed at the moment. I'm not coming back so don't try to make me.<br>Edward, if you want to find me, go to Toyko, Japan and look for an ancient well. That's where I am. It's at an old shrine somewhere.  
>I advise against coming but it's your choice.<br>I can't promise that you will find me but this is all the information I can give you at the moment.  
><em>_Goodbye my sweet Edward._

_My heart always belongs to you,  
>Bella<em>

I froze. She's gone? But she can't be. No, I won't believe she left. She's just playing a trick on me. But why would she say she's going to Japan? I thought Arizona is her home.

Is all what it seems with Bella? Whatever it is, I'm going to go find her. I'm going to go to Tokyo whether my family agree with me or not!

BPOV

One airline ticket to Japan. One plane ride. Thank the Lord! I got through airport security easy enough. They didn't even realize that I had a sword with me. But I guess when you are a half demon, you can get away with things like this. Though they don't know it.

I got on my plane quickly and settled in for the ride. I put on a ball cap earlier to hide my dog ears. People would be suspicous over that. They would realize I'm not entirly human. Half human yes, but full human no.

I smelled something familiar. Vampire. Not just any vampire, Edward. He's here? He came to follow me to Japan, to my world? I hid myself in a book, hiding my face. My silver hair hung in my face as I read, waiting for the trip to be over.

I smelled more vampires, the rest of the Cullens. Ah so they came as well? Well this is going to be fun.

EPOV

I drove home as quickly as possible to get packed. My family looked at me as if I was crazy when I ran past them at full speed. I shrugged it off and started packing. A couple of shirts and jeans later and I was good to go.

However, my escape out of there wasn't as fast as I'd hoped. Alice barged into my room and saw my backpack. She looked at me with wide eyes and scowled.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alice asked, hands on her hips. I don't have time for this! The next flight to Japan leaves in an hour so I dragged my bag and the annoying pixie named Alice downstairs, where my family was waiting for me.

"I have to go," I said. Everyone looked shocked at that, then looked at my backpack full of clothes. Questions bomborded my mind.

_Where are you going Edward? _Esme thought. I looked at her and sighed. Might as well get this over with.

"Bella's gone. She left a note, saying she was going home... To Tokyo, Japan," I said. Gasps filled the room. I gave them the note and Carlisle read it aloud.

_Why would she leave? What happened?_ Alice thought. I'm happy she's concerned about Bella, so is Esme and Carlisle. They are both concerned about her safety.

"Who cares about Bella leaving? It's better this way," Rosalie said from her seat on the couch. I growled and clenched my fists. Carlisle shook his head at her.

"Be quiet Rosalie, no one wants to hear you," Alice snapped. I smiled at her and nodded.

"You aren't going alone Edward. We are coming with you," Esme said. Without a reply, everyone scurried off to pack. Okay then, no use in arguing. Looks like we are all going to go.

Five minutes later we were on a plane to Japan. I could smell something faintly familiar to Bella here but I wasn't sure. I noticed an odd girl with long silver hair flowing around her. She was wearing a baseball cap and she was reading a book. It looked like... _Romeo and Juliet_! That's one of Bella's favorite books. I felt a pang in my chest when I thought of her.

She has left and she took what was left of my heart with her. I hope she's safe. Looking back at the unusual girl with the silver hair, I noticed that she was looking at us with amber eyes. Her eyes were shaped like Bella's were. Her eyes snapped to me and held my gaze.

I looked down at her hands, and froze with shock. They were claws, or it looked like they were claws. Who is this girl? Looking down at my ticket, I noticed I had the seat right next to hers, which was empty.

Well, this is going to be an interesting flight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. Please review.<strong>


	3. A Memory and Flight

**Here you go. The next chapter of Half Demon's Sister. Enjoyyy. I do not own InuYasha or Twilight... No matter how much I want it.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I could tell that Edward's plane ticket said that his seat was right next to mine. This is going to be fun. Torture time for me.

As he stepped closer, I let my human scent go to Edward. He froze and looked around slightly. As if he was searching for the source. He wouldn't look at me though. I suppose it's because I look way more differently then the Bella he knows.

I kept reading my book, but my mind was moving a mile a minute, I couldn't concentrate on it. I sighed and put the book away. Tugging down my baseball cap to make sure it stayed on securely.

Edward sat in his seat and buckled up. I kept watch on him from the corner of my eye, pretending to look out the airplane window. Alice and Jasper sat together in front of us, Rosalie and Emmett behind, Carlisle and Esme across the aisle from us. I swallowed slightly and twirled my silver hair around my clawed finger.

My ears were flat against my head, yet I could still hear out of them perfectly. Usually it's a bother, using my ears when covered, but for some reason, now they are working just fine.

I just hope Edward doesn't say anything about my strange appearance. The annoying stewardest **(is that how you spell it?) **interrupted my thoughts, her voice filled with fake cheerfullness.

"_Please buckle your seatbelts, we are just about to take flight. Thank you and have a safe flight. Thank you for flying with us_," she said. I scowled and covered my poor ears. Too bad they had to listen to that. **(sorry if I offended anyone, I just really get annoyed by them)**. Tightening the seatbelt, I leaned back in my seat and looked at the plane ceiling.

Thoughts of my brother filled my head and I let a small smile graze my lips. Closing my eyes, I let my thoughts drift towards my brother, InuYasha and all the pranks we pulled on those who bullied us when we were kids.

EPOV

My ears are still ringing from the annoying stewardest from earlier. Looks like the girl next to me agrees, her hands are covering her ears. Then she relaxed into the terrible airline seats, her eyes closing. Was she going to sleep?

A chuckle was heard from the girl, so naturally, my head snapped towards her. Her eyes were open, a small smile was on her pink lips. I decided to introduce myself, since we are going to be sitting next to each other for the next 10 hours **(I think that's correct)**. So, holding out my hand like a gentleman I raised to be, I smiled.

"Hello, my name is Edward, and yours is?" I asked her. She looked at me with a grin and rubbed her unusually colored eyes with the back of her hand.

"What's up? My name is Utsukushi, it means beauty in Japanese," she said **(Got it from Google Translater, do not be mean, I was trying to make it close to Bella)**. She took my hand and there was a spark, like when I touched Bella. I sucked in a breath and heard Utsukushi gasp. She must've felt it too. We quickly let go.

"N-Nice to meet you," I said. She nodded and looked away, not saying anything else. Sneaking a look at Utsukushi from the corner of my eye, I could tell she was thinking about something hard. She is so different. Why did I feel the spark I felt when I touched Bella? It's the mating touch but Bella's my mate, right?

"So, you going to Japan?" Utsukushi asked. I looked up, shocked and nodded dumbly. She shook with silent laughter. "Well, I gotta warn you, stick close to your family and friends, you can get lost easily. I know exactly where I'm going," she said with a proud look on her face.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. She turned and looked at me with those amber eyes of hers.

"I'm going to an ancient shrine at the center of Tokyo. My family lives there you see and I have been away from quite some time," she said with a smile. "It would be nice to see my family once more. Also, if you would like, I would love to show it to you and your comrads," she continued.

Odd, Bella's note said that she was going to be at an ancient well in Tokyo. I nodded quickly, noticing that Utsukushi was waiting for my reply.

"Yeah that sounds awesome," I grinned.

BPOV

I can't believe I'm so stupid. I let myself give out too much information. At least I was able to restrain myself from giving him my real name. Utsukushi is what my mom used to call me when I was smaller.

She would hold me and InuYasha close to her heart, not letting go. We would feel so safe in her arms, we knew our father was watching over us. He had a soft spot for humans, Sesshomaru obviously didn't inherit that from him though.

Edward didn't speak for some time, so I let him have some time with his thoughts. So I went to sleep. I hope I don't sleep talk.

EPOV

I noticed Utsukushi was asleep. She said her name meant beauty in Japanese. I can see why her parents named her that. She is beautiful, and though I'm shamed to admit it, she's just as beautiful as my precious Bella.

Little grunts came from the girl's throat, showing signs of uneasy slumber. She was tossing and turning in her seat, mumbling something.

"No... Stop it, please," she mumbled, her voice heartbroken. Her brow was twitching, showing me that she was having a nightmare. I didn't know what to do, she kept talking though.

"Get away from him you demons... Leave him alone... Mother... Father... Help us," she moaned helplessly. I couldn't stand seeing this girl like that.

Grabbing Utsukushi's arm, I shook her lightly, worry clouding my head for some odd reason. "Utsukushi wake up! It's just a dream wake up!" I said into her ear.

With a gasp, her eyes flew open. The amber irises flicked around rapidly, her breathing rapid. Eventually she calmed her heartbeat and breathing, looking down.

Should I leave her alone? Should I ask her what's wrong? I wonder what she was dreaming, I can't read her mind, just like with Bella. When she mentioned her mother and father, I could've sworn I saw some tears falling. It wasn't my imagination.

Looking at Utsukushi, I could see shame, sadness, and lonliness on her face.

BPOV

My dream, it was so real. But the thing is... It was real. It was a memory.

_Nightmare:_

_I climbed out of the well, coming back home into the midevil Japan. I left for some food from the present day, no one but me knows about it though. It was just a few apples, pears, and other kinds of fruit._

_Walking back to the village with my bag, I heard something. My ears were pricked upright with attention. There was a crash then out of no where, there was giant demon._

_That, however, didn't make me freeze with horror. My precious big brother, InuYasha, was clamped in the demons jaws. He was bleeding heavily. I ran over and tried fighting the demon, but I was to weak._

_Usually, I'm stronger, but now, I can't summon my powers. How can this be? The sound of a pained yell came into my ears, coming from InuYasha. Jumping to my feet, I screamed and threw rocks at the powerful dragon. I just realized that it wasn't a demon after all... But something worse!_

_"No, stop please!" I screamed. "Let him go you foul dragon!" I yelled. Summoning my strength, I jumped into the air and yelled once again, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The blades hit my target, so it let go of InuYasha. _

_Rushing towards him, I could see the wounds healing slowly. I nodded and carried him somewhere safer. Hiding him away, I decided to get revenge. Running back to the dragon I cut my arm and screamed._

_"Blades of Blood!" With that red slashes flew at the dragon. I was stronger than I realized, the dragon was defeated with that one strike. I smiled and ran back to where I hidden my brother._

_However, I didn't know that the smell of InuYasha's blood was so attracting. More demons came. Covering InuYasha's body with my own, I tried to protect him._

_"Get away from him you demons," I whimpered. Holding onto InuYasha tightly, but not causing him more harm, I started to cry. I only wanted my brother to be safe, I didn't care about myself, I just wanted InuYasha to live. If I die protecting him, then so be it! "Leave him alone! Go away!" I yelled. They didn't listen. The demons kept coming closer._

_I buried my face in InuYasha's chest. He was some minutes older then me, so naturally he was bigger. I can't protect him on my own. _

_"Mother... Father... Help us..." I whispered ito InuYasha's chest. I was damaged badly by fighting the demons off, I was about to pass out, until I felt movement coming from my brother._

_Looking up at him, I could see his eyes opening. He took in the demons, then looked at me. His eyes fumed with rage when they saw my bloody and torn kimono. _**(Cannot spell)**_. With a roar of rage, InuYasha dived right into the demons, slashing at them with anger._

_"How dare you harm my baby sister!" he bellowed. I always looked up to him, especially in that moment. He was seriously injured... Yet he didn't care about his injuries and protected me. _

_My respect for my big brother grew more. InuYasha appeared in front of me, remains of the demons he slain behind him, in clumps of flesh and bone. Looking up at my brother, tears blurred my vision and I ran into his embrace._

_"Sh Bella, all will be well my dear sister," he whispered in my ear. I may be his twin but I am his younger sister, he is my big brother. He promise to protect me and that is exactly what he did._

_End of nightmare:_

I woke up with a gasp, feeling someone shake me. A worried voice filled my ears and I recongized it as Edward's.

"Utsukushi wake up! It's just a dream wake up!" he said into my ear. I felt calmer. I looked away from him, not wanting to show the tears that are in my eyes.

I miss my mom, my dad, and my brother, InuYasha. I wonder what he's doing, I heard that he has been freed by a strange girl. I want to meet her and thank her for helping my brother.

My breathing and heart calmed down, so I was able to relax. The rest of my flight was silent, not sleeping, not doing anything. Just stared blankly at the airplane floor.

I felt Edward's eyes watching me from time to time. I wonder what he's thinking. I thought of my brother and felt lonliness well up inside me. I missed him so much.

Sadness, lonliness, and shame filled me. I left like a coward. InuYasha told me to run away. I came to this world. It's been fifty years and I ran like a coward. I should've stayed and had the same fate as him. A tear fell from my eye.

The tear, that single tear made a small dark spot on the floor. Keeping my hair in my face, I hid my eyes. Traitor rolled away from them. No one is to see me so weak.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? A bit longer than the others I hope. Please review. <strong>

**Oh and I know that you must be mad at me for deleting Cullen's Read Twilight, but it was becoming to much. I want to focus on these stories. The ones that I like doing. **

**Please don't be mad. *gives you a puppy dog face* that story almost ruined me... And if you don't remember, I'm sure you can have a perfect reminder of it on my author's note in my stories called Goodbye. **

**Just in case you need a reminder.**

**Anyway, back to being cheerful! REVIEW! You know how to, just click that purple button.**

**Lower.**

**Lower.**

**LOWER!**

**Here we are!**


	4. Into The Well We Go

**Here is the next chapter for Half Demon's Sister. I don't own InuYasha or Twilight... **

**Do I seriously have to say that each chapter? Oh well... It's the truth and the truth is annoying. **

**Please enjoy this session of Bella being a half breed. YAY!**

EPOV

The rest of the flight was silent for me and the girl. I admit it, I snuck some glances at her a couple of times and each time she was looking either out the airplane window or at the floor.

I wondered what was going through her mind, she's too quiet for a human. Humans can't stand silence, it makes their nerves stand on end. Makes them uncomfortable. However, the mysterious girl... She didn't seem to even mind.

The ten hours we flown felt only like three, it was so quick. The reason I knew that, I was distracted by a certain female next to me, is because the annoying stewardest's voice came up.

"_Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly_," she said. I groaned and rubbed my ears. I faintly heard a chuckle coming from Utsukushi but I wasn't too sure. I noticed her hands fastening her seatbelt and did the same.

I felt the plane start to go down, back to Earth. At last, it took it's sweet time getting to Japan. Utsukushi sighed and looked out the window.

"Finally home at long last," she whispered. There was a trace of longing in her voice and of course I got curious.

"Missed Japan?" I asked her. Utsukushi gasped and turned back to me before she nodded.

"Mhm," she hummed with a smile. I grinned back at her and looked forward, at the seat in front of me.

"Why were you in Washington anyway? I'm curious," I said. There was a pause before Utsukushi replied.

"I was sent there for my protection actually. My mother, father, they died in a fight," she said, looking down. I instantly felt bad for her. She didn't have anyone to take care of her. "But it's fine. My brother protected and cared for me, and in return I did the same. He was the one who told me to get away from Japan and hide," she continued.

"Wow," was all I could say. She nodded and looked at me. I'm happy that someone was taking care of her and did what was right. Wait, why did I feel this way? I'm in love with Bella yet I feel some kind of pull to Utsukushi.

"It turns out, being hidden away wasn't as bad as I thought. I met a family in a small town that helped me. One of their son's and I fell in love and began dating actually," she continued. I felt disappointment and I scolded myself mentally. In love with Bella, in love with Bella, I chanted in my head.

"Really? That's nice," I said, trying not to sound sad or disappointed. She smiled and nodded again. Then she froze.

"The family was different... They were vampires, animal blood drinkers," she continued. I sat up straight and looked at Utsukushi. She didn't look like she was kidding. "The family is just like yours Edward, vamps and animal drinkers," she chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you are."

"But... But how?" I whispered. Bella's scent came over me and I looked at Utsukushi. Her eyes were brown now, not amber, so was her hair! It was just like Bella's.

"The family I met... They were named the Cullens. And I met them in a town named Forks, Washington," she whispered. I gasped and froze. Utsukushi stood and gave me a piece of paper, then walked into the crowd of passengers getting off the plane.

My family stood next to me as I opened the folded paper and read what it said.

_Edward,  
>My dear sweet Edward, so you did come after all. I see you met Utsukushi or as you know, Bella, myself.<br>I must say, it is a surprise to have a coven of vampires come after me. I didn't think you would have the guts.  
>Anyway, follow me, Utsukushi or Bella as you may call me which ever, to the ancient shrine. There will be the well there, the one I told you about in my first letter.<br>__I must warn you, Japan is a dangerous place. One wrong move and you just might end up dead.  
><em>_Now you must hurry before my scent fades. I may be way ahead of you by the time you finish reading this letter.  
>See you at the shrine and well my dear Edward.<em>

_Love and keep my heart safe,  
>Bella<em>

So that girl that sat next to me was Bella? And I never knew. She changed her name to Utsukushi to hide her identity did she? Smart move. I knew the similarities between her and Bella were alike in too many ways.

"So we must hurry, her scent is already fading," Jasper said. He was right. Her scent hung in the air faintly so me and my family ran after her.

We were running towards the outside of Tokyo. Before we got on the plane, I did some research on the shrine. Apparently it is more than five hundred years old. It is called some many things, The Bone Eaters Well and the Dry Well are two of them.

My family and I were a blur, no one could see us. Bella's scent grew stronger as we neared the outer parts of Tokyo. We could see stairs leading up to what I believe was the shrine.

There was a figure climbing up the staircase. A figure with silver hair and a ball cap. Bella! She turned to look back and her amber eyes locked on us. There was a certain happiness there. As if she got what she wanted by us following her.

She ran up the remaining stairs and out of sight. I sped up. I was not having that!

BPOV

The plane was landing so I decided to have a little fun. I thought I should give Edward some hints as to who I am. Not Utsukushi, but as Bella. Taking out a spare sheet of paper and pen, I scrawled a quick note to him.

The annoying stewardest told us, passengers that the plane would be landing soon. Finally! I'm back home at long last. I chuckled when I noticed Edward rubbing his ears in pain. I don't blame him!

Looking back out thee window, I whispered, "Finally home at long last." Edward looked at me and smiled softly.

"Missed Japan?" he asked me. I turned to look at him and nodded. I smiled lightly at the thought of seeing my brother again.

"Mhm," I hummed happily, with a grin. He grinned back and looked forward, waiting to get off the plane. So what he said surprised me.

"Why were you in Washington anyway? I'm curious," he asked me. This is going to be fun for me. I decided to give him some more information about the Bella he once knew.

"I was sent there for my protection actually. My mother, father, they died in a fight," I said sadly, looking down. Me and InuYasha didn't really remember our old man but we sure do remember the beauty that was our mother. A couple of times I get some flash backs seeing dad looking at me and InuYasha proudly.

"But it's fine. My brother protected and cared for me, and in return I did the same. He was the one who told me to get away from Japan and hide," I continued lightly. And it is fine, we cared and protected each other from harm. He risked his life to save mine when Kikyo shot him with the sacred arrow. Thinking of that wench makes my blood boil. But I'm fine now, she's dead so I'm good. I'm just sad for my brother, he loved her with all his heart and she betrayed him.

"Wow," was all he said. Edward must be shocked about this. After all, even though he didn't know I was Bella, he must be unhappy about my past.

"It turns out, being hidden away wasn't as bad as I thought. I met a family in a small town that helped me. One of their son's and I fell in love and began dating actually," I laughed lightly. He looked disappointed, but then hid it up quickly. This is where the fun begins.

"Really? That's nice," he said. There was trace of disappointment in there but it was well hidden. I smiled and nodded, thinking of the times I spent with Edward and his family. Then I froze, a small smirk coming to my face.

"The family was different... They were vampires, animal blood drinkers," I continued talking. Edward shot up, looking at me in shock. His eyes were in denial but his face was afraid. He didn't think that I knew. Haha. "The family is just like yours Edward, vamps and animal drinkers," I said with a chuckle. The shock didn't go away. "Yeah I know what you are." I just found out that I loved teasing Edward.

"But... But how?" he stuttered. You wanna know how Eddie boy? Well, let me see... I'm your mate, Bella! For God's sake can you be anymore thick?

I felt like torturing him even more. So, I crossed my own line and turned back to my mortal self. My eyes were back to their boring brown, my hair maroon brown once more. Edward looked at me and gasped. I looked at him with my intense stare, letting him know that this was no illusion, Bella is really here.

Leaning closer to Edward, I whispered, "The family I met... They were named the Cullens. And I met them in a town named Forks, Washington." Edward froze with another gasp. Standing up, I put the note I wrote moments before on his lap and joined the heavy crowd of passengers getting off the plane.

It was a tight squeeze but somehow I lived through it. Looking back, I saw Edward getting up and running with his family. Time to take my leave. Running at full speed to the shrine outside of Tokyo was no hard task. Just jumping from roof to roof for speed bursts was easy, not being seen however, that was tough.

I got to the shrine with no problem. Deciding to take my sweet time going up the many stairs, I let my thoughts wander back to Edward. I loved the look on his face when I whispered my last statement to him. Priceless if I do say so for myself.

I heard something with my dog like ears. Looking back I could see the Cullens running full speed towards the staircase. Thankfully, I was already at the top so I rushed out of Edward's sight. With my dog like ears I heard his footsteps increase. He was going faster! Seems like he doesn't want me out of his sight, believing that I would disappear again.

Rushing towards the building with the well, I looked back to see Edward rushing to me. Taking out my old, blue kimono, I changed as quick as a vampire can. Leaving my jeans and T shirt behind a wall, where no one would see them, I waited for Edward.

He and his family got to the door and stepped in to see me leaning against the old wood of the Bone Eaters Well. Smirking, I climbed up and jumped, ignoring the protests of the vampires behind me. I know they would follow me, so I granted them passage. Now, they can pass through just like me.

Looking back, I saw Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, and the rest following me. Perfect. After another few seconds, I hit solid ground, and I knew I was back home at last. The Cullens appeared behind me and looked around.

"Did something just happen or did I bump my head?" Alice murmured. I giggled and turned to them with my arms raised.

"Nope! Welcome to midevil Japan!" I said cheerfully. I jumped up out of the well without waiting for a reply and they did the same, coming up behind me.

InuYasha's scent is fresh, he must be around here somewhere. I noticed a rustle and placed a hand on the hilt of Tebiji. Who's there? I wonder...

Just then in a blur of red and silver, I was knocked over. InuYasha was on top of me, Tetsusagia in his hand, aimed at me. It truly did look like our father's fang.

"Who are you and how are you able to pass through the well?" he asked harshly. InuYasha's voice sounded just like it used to. I laughed and pushed him off me.

"Nice to see you again too InuYasha. Thanks for the warm welcoming," I said sarcastically. He looked shocked then growled.

"How do you know my name?" he growled darkly at me. I laughed and Jasper and Emmett had to hold Edward back from attacking InuYasha.

"You seriously forgotten me? No surprise, all you cared about was Kikyo after I left," I snarled harshly right back at him. InuYahsa's eyes betrayed his shock, his face still in a hard mask. "All you cared about was protecting your precious Kikyo. You forgot all about your dear little baby sister!" I yelled at him.

Understanding came in InuYasha's face and the Tetsusagia dropped to the ground. His mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"B-Bella? Is that really you?" he asked. I nodded and opened my arms.

"Well? Do I get a 'welcome back' hug or not?" I asked teasingly. InuYasha rolled his eyes but smiled and wrapped me up in his arms once again, like he used to when we were kids.

"I missed you lil sis," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and buried my face into his chest. He smelled of home.

"I missed you too big bro," I whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!<strong>

**You know what to do! Review!**

**Hey that rhymes!**


	5. InuYasha, Bella's Brother

**I don't own InuYas- Oh forget it, you know what I mean anyway. Please enjoy the chapter!**

EPOV

My family and I were running towards the outline of Tokyo. Bella's scent was growing stronger with each step. Her scent was coming from above, but whenever I looked, there was nothing there.

"Do you think that this Utsukushi girl is Bella?" Alice asked me. I nodded and looked down at her letter again. She said that she wass Utsukushi, the girl I sat next to on the way here.

It's no wonder I felt a pull towards her. After all, she is Bella so it's okay. I thought my feelings were betraying her. I could see the shrine up ahead. There was a figure, a female figure with silver flowing hair. It was her! Bella!

She looked back, locking eyes with me. She can see the blur my family made while running. With a smirk, Bella ran out of sight. It was inhumanly fast, she went faster than even vampires. I noticed that she used the red shrine entrance as a speed boost. That's probably how she's so fast. Bella uses objects around her to propel her forward.

Anyway, I ran ahead of my family. There was no way I was going to let Bella out of my sight now. Not when I found her again. That delicious scent that belong to my beloved led to a small wood building.

Rustling was heard from inside and when we got to the sliding doors, I could see Bella. My family gathered around me and Alice noticed her clothes. I did the same, she was wearing a 17th Street t shirt earlier and washed out black jeans. Now she's in a blue, old fashioned kimono.

_What the hell is she wearing! That outfit is so disgusting_, Alice's thoughts were about fashion... Of course. I rolled my eyes mentally and stepped closer to Bella.

That however, only made her climb onto the old wood of the Bone Eaters Well. It creaked, then stayed silent. With a smirk over her shoulder, Bella jumped.

"Stop!" I yelled. She ignored me and disappeared down the well. There was no sound of her body hitting the bottom so my family jumped in after her. We now know why there was no bottom.

It was like a passage! Bella was in front of us, arms stretched as if to keep balance. The only thing was, she didn't need balance, we were all floating after her! The passage was glowing with purple lights, so bright, it hurt my eyes.

And as soon as it started, it ended. After a second or two, I could feel hard ground beneath my feet. My family's thoughts shouted at me.

_What the hell just happened?_- Rosalie.

_I want to do that again!_- Emmett, of course. I rolled my eyes at that one.

_I wonder..._- Carlisle. I didn't bother hearing the rest. It was senseless ramblin anyway.

_Oh good, everyone is okay! Thank goodness. What was that? Oh, Bella seems to be just fine, as if it didn't faze her at all_.- Esme. I smiled at her thoughts. Of course she would think about our well being.

_Hm, odd. I never heard of that happening while following down an old well..._- Jasper. His thoughts were much like Carlisle's. Thoughtful and curious.

_Did I bump my head on the way down? I can't see anything at all!_- Alice.

"Did something just happen or did I bump my head?" Alice asked, echoing her thoughts. I didn't notice that Bella was in front of us till we heard a giggle coming from her. She turned and faced us with her arms stretched out a big smile on her face.

"Nope! Welcome to midevil Japan!" Bella said cheerfully. We stood there shocked, even our thoughts were stunned. Without waiting for a reply, Bella turned and propelled herself forward, out of the well. Her hair turned back to silver and her ball cap fell off.

What was under the hat shocked me. They were dog ears! But how is that possible? My family and I followed her without waiting. I gasped and looked around.

We weren't in the shrine anymore. Instead we were in a forest! How did that happen? There was a rustling and I noticed Bella stiffen. Suddenly there was a flash of red and silvery-white.

Bella ended up on her back, on the grass, with a person on top of her with some type of sword pointing at her. I was being held back from attacking the person on Bella by my brothers, then I noticed that it was a boy.

I growled but Bella and the unknown boy didn't notice. Bella was smiling and the boy was growling. I noticed that the boy had the same silvery hair as Bella at the moment and he had dog ears too! I heard a musical laugh come from Bella and she pushed the boy off her. He must've said something that I didn't catch.

I noticed that he was wearing an old fashioned kimono as well, just like Bella's but red. **(you should know what it looks like)**

"Nice to see you again too InuYasha. Thanks for the warm welcoming," Bella said with a sarcastic tone. InuYasha, now that I know his name, stood there shocked, but then growled. How dare he growl at my Bella? Wait, how does she even know him?

"How do you know my name?" He asked darkly. I struggled to get free from my brother's grip, to attack InuYasha.

"You seriously forgotten me? No surprise, all you cared about was Kikyo after I left," Bella snarled. Who the hell is Kikyo? So confusing, maybe I should just give up trying to understand. Taking a look at InuYasha, I saw that his eyes betrayed his shock, yet he still kept up the tough look. He was holding his sword at Bella, as if he would cut her into two. "All you cared about was protecting your precious Kikyo. You forgot all about your dear little baby sister!" she yelled at him.

I saw InuYasha's face light up with realization and he dropped the sword to the ground. He kind of looked like a fish, with his mouth opening and closing like that. Wait wait, this is Bella's brother? The one I heard about from Utsukushi? Oh God, if I killed Bella's brother she'd surely have my head.

"B-Bella? Is that really you?" InuYasha stuttered. Bella nodded and smiled, opening her arms for a hug.

"Well? Do I get a 'welcome back' hug or not?" I heard a trace of teasing in her voice and held back a chuckle. Even when she had a sword pointed at her not too long ago, she can still make jokes. Weirdo. InUyasha must've thought so too because he rolled his eyes at her, but hugged her gently.

"I missed you lil sis," he whispered in Bella's ear. I noticed that Emmett and Jasper let me go, probably because I relaxed a little. Bella buried her face into InuYasha with a smile. I heard her whisper back but I couldn't make it out quite easily.

Suddenly, InuYasha looked over his shoulder and surprise grew on his face, he probably saw us for the first time. Letting go of Bella, he turned towards us, grabbing hold of the fallen sword. It looked like a fang.

"Bella, who are they?" InuYasha snarled. I admit, he looked scary... And weird. Those dog ears of his were flat against his head, he was growling too. He isn't a vampire and he isn't a werewolf either. What is he!

"Oh those are the Cullens! I met them back in the other world, where I went," Bella said with a grin. InuYasha nodded and sheathed his massive sword. How did he do that? That sheath is way to small for something as big as that thing!

"Oh, so you know them?" InuYasha asked, Bella nodding.

"That's Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They are vampires," she said pointing us out. We all stiffened, looking wide eyed at Bella. She just gave away our secret!

"Oh really? Hmph... I think I should put them to the test," her brother said, hand on his sword. Bella growled.

"Harm any of them and you'll be six feet under by the time I'm done with you!" InuYasha flinched away and nodded.

"Okay Okay!" Bella crossed her arms and nodded, satisfied. She noticed us staring at her and her eyebrow twitched.

"What? Never seen half-demon siblings argue before? What are you staring at?" Bella growled, annoyed. Her dog like ears flicked irratibly and I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the ground by now. Half demon? What the hell is that?

I was right... I should give up on trying to understand everything about Bella. It's too confusing and it's starting to give me a headache.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you are. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's short.<strong>

**You know what I like. REVIEWS! So step up now and press the purple or green button at the bottom of the screen! Give me some nice reviews, if not nice, don't even think about it. **


	6. Enter Kagome!

**You already know the disclaimer so no wasting time on it.**

**This is a shoutout. People are asking me if there are going to be the other characters from InuYasha are going to be here. Yes they are in the story. **

**What kind of story would it be without them? **

**This shoutout goes to:**

**2JACOBLUVERS  
>WolfLover17<strong>

**Okay... there were less people then I remember but whatevers. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I was happy to be in my brother's arms again. They felt safe and they made me feel like I was finally at home. I want to stay by my brother's side forever. Which just might happen if one of us doesn't die first.

I tightened my grip on my brother and he nuzzled my hair. I giggled quietly, then felt him stiffen. I looked up and saw him looking at the Cullens. He had a confused and angry expression on his face.

InuYasha unwrapped his arms from around me and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. He took a stance in front of me and it appeared as if he was protecting me.

I sighed and shook my head. Over protective brothers are sometimes a pain, yet I love them.

"Bella, who are they?" InuYasha snarled. I looked at the vampire family and saw that they all had fear on their faces. I had to admit, it was funny. Although, InuYasha and myself are quite scary when protective or mad.

Looking at InuYasha, I could see that he was being openly hostile to them. His ears were flat back and he was baring his fangs at them. I know that the Cullens must be confused, after all, they don't know what he is or his scent, though it's almost just like mine.

"Oh those are the Cullens! I met them back in the other world, where I went," I said with a grin, trying to reassure my brother so he won't kill any of the vampires. He nodded and sheathed his sword. I let out a sight of relief. At least he won't kill anyone.

"Oh, so you know them?" InuYasha asked. I nodded and patted InuYasha's arm in reassurance. They wouldn't hurt me. InuYasha would kill them if they did and I think they could sense that.

"That's Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. They are vampires," I said, pointing each of them out. I didn't mind telling my brother that they were vamps but it seemed like the Cullens did, they stiffened into boards.

"Oh really? Hmph... I think I should put them to the test," InuYasha growled with a smirk. His hand moved towards his sword and I growled. If he hurt any of them, I will personally make his life a living hell.

"Harm any of them and you'll be six feet under by the time I'm done with you!" I snarled. My brother flinched at my tone and sighed, nodding in defeat.

"Okay okay!" I nodded with a satisfied look on my face, then I noticed the Cullens staring at me. It was kind of freaky and my ears flicked.

"What? Never seen half-demon siblings argue before? What are you staring at?" I growled at them in annoyance. They all looked like they were about to faint.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at them, InuYasha doing the same. We leaned on each other for support. We quieted down, but kept leaning on each other. The Cullens were watching with frozen looks.

There was a silence before Edward spoke up.

"Half demon? What the hell is that?" he asked... More like growled. He was looking at InuYasha and InuYasha was standing protectively in front of me.

"Exactly that Edward. A half demon is caught between demon and human... And..." I stopped talking and looked down. With one more glare at Edward, Inuyasha hugged me again.

"And we are treated like trash. Other demons think we are weak," Inuyasha finished for me. I nodded and held onto him tightly. Suddenly, I perked up.

"Oh! I got a great idea bro! Let's have a battle! I bet I'm still stronger than you are!" I smirked. Inuyasha wielded Tetsusaiga and growled.

"You're on baby sis." With that, he launched at me. I wielded Tebiji quickly, blocking his attack. My sword looked almost just like his, only slightly smaller.

I launched from my spot at Inuyasha swiping Tebiji at him. He blocked with Tetsusaiga and swung at me again. I blocked easily and pushed him back. My hair flew into my eyes as I watched Inuyasha's moves carefully. I attacked again and Inuyasha blocked, making our swords clang.

"Ready to give up big brother?" I teased.

"Never!" he yelled. Just then an arrow was shot, forcing me away from Inuyasha.

"What the hell?" I said. Out came a girl in a school uniform, and the old flea Myoga. "Well well well if it ain't the cowardly flea Myoga." I taunted. He immediantly attached himself onto my cheek, sucking blood from me.

I sighed and swatted him flat. Pulling my hand away, a flattened Myoga floated to the ground, wheezing. "Always nice to see you," he said. Myoga hopped onto my shoulder and buried himself in my hair, which he thought was softer than Inuyasha's.

There was the sound of wood rubbing against wood and looked up to see the girl aiming another arrow at me. I backed away, only to let my back be hit by the Tree of Ages.

"Who are you and why are you attacking Inuyasha?" she said, frowning. She thinks I'm a threat. Well then, that's no way to treat me but whatever. I'll give her something to try to kill.

"I'm your worst nightmare," I growled as I attacked the girl. She shot the arrow at me, only to be deflected by the barrier Tebiji made. I smirked, the sword always knows when I'm in danger.

"What?" she gasped. Catching her off guard, I pinned her down with a smirk.

"Idiot," I said, laughing. Getting off of her, I offered her a hand to get up. She looked at me with confusion and I rolled my eyes. She took it hesitantly and I pulled her up so she was standing. "To answer you're earlier questions, my name is Bella and I was seeing if I was stronger than Inuyasha." I said plainly.

She looked surprised and looked down. "My name is Kagome. How do you know Inuyasha anyway?" Just then Inuyasha jumped down next to me and tucked me into his side. I could see jealousy clear in Kagome's eyes.

"She's my baby sister Kagome," Inuyasha laughed. I smiled. I'm finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? Review please!<strong>


	7. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede

**I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Bleehhh!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Kagome, Inuyasha, and I headed back to where we left the Cullens. We ended up at the Sacred Tree so it was about a 5 second walk.

The vampires were standing by the well, close together. They must be scared. When Edward saw me he sighed in relief and rushed over to embrace me in his arms. I gasped in surprise and let my arms hang limp by my sides. I thought he would think I was a monster...

I smiled and put my head on his chest, my arms wrapped around him tightly. I could feel Inuyasha's eyes on me but I ignored him. I breathed in Edward's scent and sighed in contentment.

"I love you Bella. Why didn't you tell me?" Edward whispered in my ear. Well, in my doggy ears. Hehe I missed those. I shrugged and hugged him tighter. Inuyasha growled quietly.

"I love you too Edward. I thought you would think that I was a monster... A freak. I didn't want you to leave me," I whispered, my voice breaking. Edward shook his head and kissed my forehead softly.

"Never," he whispered against my skin. I smiled and let the comfortable silence drag on. That is, until Inuyasha decided to cut in.

"Ahem, sorry to break up this love fest but we should head back to the village..." he trailed off. I nodded and grabbed my backpack, following my brother through Inuyasha's Forest. I heard the Cullens follow closely, trusting me on this. I bit my lip and saw Kagome talk quietly to Inuyasha. I snickered. She's so in love with him.

Edward came up next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I smiled and continued following Inuyasha through the forest. Soon we came across a small, peaceful village. This is where Kikyo lived. I growled under my breath and trudged after my brother. I don't want to be near that little witch.

I sniffed the air and sighed in relief. At least her scent washed away, it has been fifty years. I jogged to keep up with my brother as we entered the village. The villagers stopped working on what they were doing and turned to look at me and the Cullens. I shrunk back and into Edward's side. I may be a half demon but still hate attention.

Just then an old hag came out of a cabin next to the shrine staircase. I frowned and followed Inuyasha over to the woman. I sighed and hid behind big bro. Inuyasha turned and looked at me with a grin.

"Scared?" I nodded sheepishly and he shrugged. "Whatever. You don't need to be..." he said. I looked at his rosary and sighed. Kagome came up behind Inuyasha and stood next to the old hag.

Just then the hag spoke. "Who is this?" I scowled.

"I'm your worst nightmare you old hag," I growled, getting into a crouch.

Inuyasha stood on the sidelines watching in amusement. The old woman stood there, unafraid. Instead, she reached into the secret pocket on the inside of her kimono and brought out a necklace. It looked just like Inuyasha's rosary but I didn't pay any attention. Instead, I attacked the woman. Suddenly the rosary glowed and in a second was around my neck.

"What the hell?" I growled, landing on my feet, looking at the beads. I shrugged and growled at the hag again. She turned to the Cullens.

"Who can control this hanyou?" she asked calmly. They immediantly looked at Edward and the hag turned to him. "Quickly, subdue her!" she yelled. Edward looked lost and I laughed.

"Subdue me? You are such a baka if you think this will stop me!" I shrieked as I attacked the old witch. She stunk of Kikyo, but her scent was different. Kaede. I growled, she's related to the bitch Kikyo.

"Uh uh..." Edward stuttered. When I was a foot away from Lady Kaede, he yelled, "DOWN GIRL!"

The rosary glowed blue and suddenly I was on the ground, in a crater shaped like my body, groaning in pain. "Ow..." I moaned. Inuyasha sighed.

"Stupid hag! Why did you do that? She's confused she doesn't know what to do! She hasn't been here for fifty years!" Inuyasha stood up for me. Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha calmly.

"Sit boy," Kagome said. Inuyasha yelped and plummeted into the ground, like I did. We both moaned in pain. Edward crouched down next to me and sighed.

"You okay love?" he asked. I struggled to get my head up and glared at him, my silver hair in my eyes.

"Never do that again!" I snarled. Picking myself up, I brushed off the dirt and clay that stuck to my kimono and hair. Kaede looked at me and grabbed my head. Then she forced it down so she could get a better look at my ears. I groaned. I hated it when people played with my ears... Which she is doing now...

Lady Kaede kept playing with my ears, tugging them this way and that. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to get over the feeling of her probing fingers in my ears. She pinched them and I yelped. Finally she pulled away. She looked at Inuyasha then back at me, probably noticing the similarities between our appearance. I sighed and tugged on my soft silvery hair.

"Come inside please," Lady Kaede said, going back into her hut. I grabbed my backpack and walked in after my brother, the Cullens coming in after me. They squished themselves into the far corner of the hut, away from the dying embers of the fire pit in the middle. "So, Inuyasha, why don't you introduce everyone?" Kaede said.

Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It's a family thing. "Well this is my sister, Bella. These are her friends, the Cullens. They are vamps. They go by the names Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward Cullen," he said them, forcing a nice tone. I smiled at him and Lady Kaede looked at me.

"So you are his sister?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I'm his twin, but younger," I was about to continue but then a furball, monk, and demon slayer entered the hut. When they saw the new guests, they froze. The furball however, jumped right into Kagome's arms.

"Who are you?" the demon slayer asked. I looked at Inuyasha and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Sango, this is a hanyou named Bella and those are vampires that call themselves the Cullens," Inuyasha said. I stood up and bowed lightly. Just then the monk grasped my hand and got down on one knee. Confusion ran through me.

"Hello. My name is Miroku and might I say, you are a beauty beyond no compare. May you consider bearing my child?" Miroku asked. Sango looked annoyed and Inuyasha looked like he was about to rip Miroku's head off... Same goes for Edward. Kagome was shaking her head and the little fox was mumbling 'idiot'.

SLAP! My hand connected with the side of Miroku's face and I freed my hand. "No thanks. I already belong to someone thank you," I sighed. There was the perfect handprint of my hand on Miroku's face and I smiled satisfied. "Oh and don't even bother asking the other three women over there. They will say the same exact thing."

Miroku walked into the corner pouting and I snickered. Suddenly there was a tiny fox demon on my shoulder, looking at me closely. "You look like Inuyasha, only female," he said. "My name is Shippo."

I smiled and held the kitsune carefully. "I may look like him because I'm his sister. Nice to meet you Shippo aren't you adorable!" I said petting his hair. He blushed.

"So... What goes on now?" Miroku asked, shrinking away from all the glares he's getting from my Edward and big brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Miroku asks Bella to have his children. Erg does he ever learn?<strong>

**So now they meet everyone, please review... **

**Miroku get your hands off my ass before I kill you! *chases Miroku***


	8. A Battle To Deal With

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated, it's been a big pain in the ass ever since school started up again. I've also been with my boyfriend any and every time I could get to him, so yeah.**

**Anyway, I'm close to updating for Bella Can Sing and Home Videos. All I have to do is write seven more things and viola, the chapter will be up! Also, aren't you happy I have updated for some of my stories? It's been so long, not that I mind or anything, not with Teitur around.**

**So yeah, disclaimer. I do not own InuYasha or Twilight, just the new demons and plot that will be coming into play! So please enjoy this chapter of Half Demon's Sister!**

* * *

><p>BPOV (Bella)<p>

Miroku asked what happened now and I had no answer. It's been two days since I have come back and at the moment, I was in Edward's arms, looking up at the moon with him. It was quiet, but I didn't mind. It was peaceful, the silence I mean. Inuyasha was in Kaede's hut, sleeping for the first time in many days I bet.

I sighed, thinking about the Kikyo incident years ago. Her reincarnation wasn't so bad, still just as stubborn thought. However, Kagome... Kagome was good for my brother. I noticed that change in him. Inuyasha was a bit more carefree and I even caught a small hint of a smile when he watches Kagome.

Edward hugged me tighter, his head resting on mine as he stroked my hair. I sighed once again, but this time it was happier, leaning back into Edward's hold. His hands brushed against my ears. which were back against my head. I closed my eyes and let out a doggy rumble, something like a cat's purr... Ew cats.

"What's that sound love?" Edward murmured as he scratched behind my ears, making the rumble become embarrassingly louder. I blushed and snuggled deeper into Edward.

"Um, that's my sound of comfort. You're touching my ears..." I murmured as he stopped touching my needy ears. I whimpered and turned to pout at him. "Don't stop!" I said, 'purring' again as he started rubbing my ears once more.

Edward chuckled and nuzzled my cheek gently. Edward started to hum quietly, my lullaby. Within seconds I was sleeping peacefully.

EPOV (Edward)

My half demon angel was asleep in my arms. Her beautiful silver hair was spilling over her shoulders, with me brushing her bangs away from her face. She looked so peaceful, way more peaceful than she had back in the present.

I knew why. She knew that her brother was safe, and my family, along with me didn't run away. Looking down at Bella, I saw a sword attached to her waist. Curiosity won the battle inside me, making me reach toward the sword. My hand was on the hilt, so I gently tugged.

Thankfully, Bella didn't wake up. I sighed in relief and held the weapon that was in my hand up to the moonlight.

_This thing won't even make a bruise on a human! How the hell does she think she can protect herself with this? _I thought as I observed the sword.

The blade was dull, something that won't harm anything, not even paper when wet! The blade was also losing its handle, it was coming loose and losing the thread that held it together. I sighed and slid the sword back into the sheath that was still connected to Bella's waist. Just then, there was screaming and yelling coming from the village nearby. Bella's ears pricked up and jumped down from the tree we were just as her eyes were open.

Bella was rushing towards the village, Inuyasha running beside her with the girl named Kagome on his back. My family were a few yards behind them. I was running beside Alice, giving her a questioning look.

_We don't know whats going on. Inuyasha just said trouble and we were running. _Alice explained. _Oh and Miroku is with Sango on Kiara_, Alice thought.

I nodded and ran faster till I was next to Bella. I saw Sango and Miroku on the feline demon named Kiara. Looking back at Bella, I noticed that her hand was on her sword. I remembered that it was called Tebiji, I shook my head as we entered the village.

Blood was spilled everywhere, but that wasn't the worst part. Human bodies were strewn everywhere, cold and lifeless. Weirdly enough, none of my family's thoughts were about bloodlust... Thank God for that! I heard gasps behind me from my family. I heard nothing from Bella and the others.

When I looked, I noticed that they weren't next to me anymore. Instead, Bella was kneeling down next to a dead woman. Bella's hand was on the woman's stomach, which was bulging. The gone woman was pregnant... My angel was shaking, but she didn't cry. Inuyasha placed his hand on Bella's shoulder and looked down at her. She nodded and unsheathed her sword.

I gasped, quietly. It was different now. It looked like Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga, but the fur type stuff at the start of the blade was blue and the sword itself was smaller than his, but big.

Bella smirked at me and my family over her shoulder as Kagome set her bow. Sango and Miroku jumped down from Kiara and the cat demon crouched beside the two. Inuyasha also drew Tetsusaiga, waiting.

"Stay where you are Cullens. This is a battle you won't win. You'll be killed if you try," Bella hissed as she stared straight ahead. We nodded, following her commands.

There was a crash... Then a scream. This sound made the group, including Bella, rush towards a run down cottage.

I looked at my family and we ran in. We saw the thing that destroyed the village. I'm guessing it is a demon, since it had four eyes, tentacles, and was bigger than Emmett.

"Hey Ugly! Put the human down and pick on someone your own size!" Bella yelled.

The demon laughed and Bella, along with Inuyasha, glared. "Pitiful half-breeds, you think you can defeat me? The great Stilucity **(pronounced: Still-U-city) **?" the demon, Stilucity, roared out.

I noticed that some sadness enter Bella's face and immediately started rushing at the demon for making her sad. Bella must've noticed because I was suddenly pushed back by her warm hand.

"No! Stay where you are!" she said, then jumped at Stilucity, slashing Tebiji at him. However, she was stopped by a tentacle wrapping around her ankle.

"Bella!" me and Inuyasha yelled together. I couldn't move, even though my Bella was in danger. Inuyasha stopped and yelled out.

"Kagome!"

Looking over, I saw that Kagome was struggling to get free of a tentacle that wrapped around her waist.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Bella yelled. Her claws glowed blue and there was a flash. Bella, along with Kagome, crumpled to the ground, getting free.

Slitucity roared in pain and there was an arrow with a tail of pink piercing him in the forehead. Stilucity burst into pieces and... It was over. Kagome stood with her bow in front of her, arm still up from letting the arrow go. I smiled, noticing that Bella was on her feet brushing dirt from her kimono.

Then...

Kagome and Bella collapsed, blacking out.

"Bella!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Review please and tell me how you liked it!<strong>

**In the mean time... I am going to hang with Teitur! EEP!**

**Laterz. Reviewz. See youz!**

**Here's a preview to the next chapter:**

_It was dark and I couldn't wake up. I heard people yelling for something. _

_"Bella! Bella wake up!" Edward? Edward is that you? I tried to open my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. It was like a black weight was pressing me under water._

_I felt a burning pain in my ankle and Edward's voice was starting to fade..._

**Review if you want to know what happens!**


	9. Dreams and The Dark

**Hiya. Sorry I've been taking so long. Now that I actually got rid of writer's block for the time being I should write what I can.**

**Thank you for waiting and reviewing while I wrote up the chapter. I do not own InuYasha and Twilight... No matter how much I want to.**

**Enjoy! Oh and the preview from the last chapter won't be here, it was more like a teaser. Sorry :)**

* * *

><p>BPOV (Bella)<p>

It was dark. I didn't know where I am. I'm cold too. How did I get here anyway? I can't remember a thing.

I heard something. Sounded like someone was talking, but I couldn't place the voice. It was familiar and worried. I tried to open my mouth to talk but I couldn't. What's going on? Wait, why can't move?

I tried to make a sound, tried to move my body. Nothing. Zip, nada.

Then, there was a searing pain in my ankle. I tried to scream in pain, to show that I was awake and able to function correctly, tried to move, but again, I couldn't do it! The pain was so terrible. The voice I heard earlier began to fade away as well.

_No_! I thought as I fought my hardest to stay conscious, though it was beginning to become harder and the pain was increasing. The voice disappeared and I couldn't hear it anymore. Then I blacked out, the last feeling was the pain spreading from my ankle to my entire body.

...

...

What felt like seconds later, I 'woke' up once again. Well, I still couldn't move or speak. It was still dark, but warmer, thank God!

The voice so familiar, I heard it again. Confusion rack through me as I tried so desperately to remember. _Where have I heard it before?_ I wondered. Then the voice became clearer.

"When will they wake up? Bella please wake up, please!" Worry was easy to detect in the musical sound next to me.

I am awake, I tried to say. It was worth a shot but it didn't work. The voice, it was musical and velvet. Relaxing. Then I remembered. Edward!

Edward is waking for me to wake up. But I am awake Edward! Don't you realize that? He started to speak again, begging me to open my eyes, to move. To do anything. I think I even heard my heart break when I heard this.

The pain in my ankle made itself known and I soon started to go back into unconsciousness.

_No I want to stay with Edward! _I thought weakly. My attempts at fighting the tired feeling were in vain, considering I blacked out once again due to the unbearable pain. I couldn't hear Edward anymore and that scared me. It felt like I was floating in darkness, no ground, nothing.

_No... Let... Me stay... With Edward..._ Was my last thought.

...

...

I'm pretty sure time had passed, my nose was working. I could smell the crisp, damp night air of the feudal era. I could also smell something sweet, spicy, and clean. It was next to my body, it was Edward. He's staying near me even though I'm not able to respond? How sweet can he get?

I then smelled something that smelled like dog and the forest. Inuyasha was somewhere near too! Then I smelled Sakura blossoms, jasmine, and vanilla, something feminine. It was clouded with poison and pain. Was it... Kagome? Yes it was! She's hurt and I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry I'm failing you Inuyasha, you asked me to help you protect Kagome and I couldn't... I'm sorry. I'm a terrible sister!

If Edward heard me now, he would call me selfless. That's a lie, in fact I'm selfish. Whatever...

How long have I been asleep anyway? Why does my ankle still hurt? Wait, no, my entire lower hurts like hell! Ow ow ow, it hurts! I whimpered mentally, since I couldn't make a sound.

What happened? My memory returned when I was asleep so I went through them, trying to remember. Stilucity had a tentacle around my ankle, hanging me upside down... Was that how this happened? Was this Stilucity's doing? It is!

Wait... I noticed that during the battle, Stilucity had a tentacle around Kagome as well. Stilucity injured her as well! Arg I will never forgive myself for getting Kagome hurt. It's all my fault, Inuyasha told me to stay back and help protect the human girl but no, I couldn't do it... It's all my fault.

My thoughts went blank once again, as I tried to calm down. Then, I was asleep once more.

- _DREAM!_-

_I looked around, confused as hell. I wasn't at Kaede's hut, I was at my mother's home village. _

_Why am I here anyway? I seemed to be asking myself that a lot during this time, but I couldn't help it. I was just so confused._

_I heard squeals of delight coming from behind me, they were very familiar to me. Looking behind me, I gasped and froze. In front of me was my younger self, when I was just a kid. _

_My younger self was running from a drenched Inuyasha, who looked like a dog who just got out of a pool. I remembered this day perfectly. I had pushed my big brother into the pond as a joke. I had to admit, it was hilarious watching Inuyasha drag himself onto the water banks. _

_There's a few reasons as to why I remembered this certain moment. My mother was in the small hut we live in outside of the village, cooking dinner. This was back when my mother was still alive, one of my last memories of her. We were so happy during that time, we didn't even care about what the villagers thought. Mother called us her pride and joys, her last loves._

_Looking back at younger me, I smiled. Today was not a bad day, not all._

_Inuyasha had enough of the teasing remarks I was yelling back at him, so he tackled and pinned me down by sitting on my back. I pounded my fists against the ground, kicking my legs slightly, shaking my head._

_"Hey, so unfair!" little me yelped, trying to get out from under Inuyasha... But he was heavy even then, so of course, I failed. Inuyasha smirked that famous smirk of his, still on my back._

_"Actually, it is quite fair, considering you pushed me into the water little sister," he laughed. I smiled. He rarely laughed when we are older, its nice to see him smile and hear his laugh. It's a nice reminder that not everything in the world is bad for us hanyous. This is the main reason as to why I remember. I love seeing him happy._

_"Bella! Inuyasha! Dinner's ready!" mother called out from the window. We both went inside, running. We were racing each other to see which one was the fastest. We are brother and sister after all you know. It was a draw._

_I froze as my memory suddenly shifted into a darker one. I gasped in terror as I recognized the night. This was the last night I saw my mother breath and live. This was the night my mother was murdered._

_Screams of pain, suffering, and sadness echoed from the torn down hut in front of me. Running in, I felt the tears I've been holding back for what, 50-100 years come back into my eyes._

_Mother was in front of me, getting beat by the villagers. I noticed little me and Inuyasha on the ground, knocked out and bleeding from wounds all over our bodies heavily. The smell of blood tainted my senses and I started to grow dizzy. _No! Not now!

_My attention turned to my mother. She was curled up on the ground in a fetal position. I knew that I was starting to wake up once again right now, along with Inuyasha, since this moment was permanently engraved into our heads. We couldn't move, we were frozen with fear, shock, and terrible dread. All three of us watched as one of the villagers delivered the final, deadly blow to my mom's neck._

_You could hear her neck snap into two. The muscles were torn from all the beatings, her bones broken. So basically, the only thing that was holding my mom's head to her body was the skin on her neck. Tears ran down my face as little me cried out._

_"Mother! No!" Younger me stupidly got to her feet and ran at one of the villagers that helped kill my mother. They laughed at me. Inuyasha growled and helped me punch and kick the villagers. They deserved the punishment for killing a woman. _

_Tears were in my younger self's eyes as she crouched next to our mom. She cried into her kimono, begging her to wake up. Inuyasha did so too, kneeling next to our mother, crying with me. We started to howl at the loss of our only family that cared about us._

_I screamed in pain and everything went dark. A haunting laugh echoed through the darkness and I freaked out._

_"Who's there?" I yelled. The laugh continued and with it, came a haunting voice._

_"Ah, so you are Inuyasha's sister. I plan to use you as a way to make Inuyasha suffer! Come to me Isabella, come to me!" the haunting voice sent shudders down my spine as I floated in the dark._

_"No way! I'd never harm my brother! Who are you? Come out you coward!" I yelled. A figure appeared in front of me. He was dressed in a baboon cloak, complete with the blue baboon face mask. The laughter was coming from him. "What are you doing to me anyway?" _

_"I am Naraku, and I am showing you the memories you most desire and most hate," this Naraku said. It sounded like he was smiling. _

_"Why are you doing this?" I didn't get an answer. All I got was a laugh, I tried to slash at him with my claws but Naraku disappeared._

-_END OF DREAM_-

My eyes shot open, then closed at the sudden light. I groaned loudly, my hand coming up to cover my eyes. I heard gasps and my name being called. Moving my hand slowly, I blinked to get used to the amount of light.

Looking around, I noticed that Inuyasha and Edward were right by my side. I smiled and murmured, "Brother... Edward. You waited."

"Bella, are you okay little sister?" Inuyasha said, his ears flat against his skull. Edward was quiet, but his face was twisted with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. Then confusion set in. That guy, Naraku, he knows Inuyasha. How? "Um, Inuyasha? Do you know a guy named Naraku?" I asked quietly.

Inuyasha growled, his eyes burning with sudden hatred, I raised my eyebrows at him. I'm taking that as a yes. "I'll tell you later sis," he murmured. Then he went over to check on Kagome who's eyes were still closed.

Looking up at Edward, I tried to sit up... Only to be pushed back down by a cold, yet warm hand.

"No, don't move," Edward whispered quietly. I nodded and pulled him closer, snuggling into his side, and using him as a pillow.

"Okay..."

...

...

KPOV (Kagome)

Ow... My waist hurts. Wait no, my whole body hurts! This actually reminds me of the time the Dark Priestess, Tsubaki, possessed me with the jewel shards. I was floating in darkness, and I had no fucking idea where the hell I was.

I fought to wake up, to open my eyes. I hope everyone else is okay. I can feel a dark presence coming from somewhere close by, hopefully the others would feel it as well. But right now, all I want to know is... Why do things like this always happen to me?

Suddenly a memory flashed before me. My whole family, well, my mom, dad, grandpa, and brother, Sota, were at the beach.

-_DREAM_-

_A near five year old Kagome ran to the water as her father chased her. Sota and my mother followed behind slowly. Grandpa was with them, watching in amusement as they watched the man chase the young girl. _

_I smiled watching the memory unfold. My dad caught young Kagome around the waist right before they got into the water. She squealed and clapped as dad span us around in circles. He was laughing._

_My mom and Gramps set up the beach umbrella and set down their bags. Then mom grabbed Sota and ran into the water to join daddy and little Kagome. Gramps sat on the towel, reading some ancient book._

_"Mommy watch this!" Kagome yelled. She then tackled daddy into the water, catching him by surprise so they both went down. Mommy laughed and was about to reply when the memory shifted into my worst nightmare._

_The night my father died was playing in front of me. Sota was two years old and I was six. I remember my mother crying as she was on the phone with the hospital. I was very smart for my young age and I had an idea on what was going on. Dad didn't come home like he promised earlier that day. When mother told me why she was crying, I too started to cry._

_My father was hit by a drunk and was a DRT, a Dead Right There victom. _

_I was crying, tears flooding down my face. I hate remembering this moment. That's why I kept it locked up, in the back of my mind, in a small black box that was all but forgotten. All my bad memories go into that small black box, never to be open until the new bad memory goes in._

_"Stop it!" I scream. _Who would be so cruel as to do this? Wait...

_A laugh entered my head, and it was so familiar. So haunting and the laugh was disturbing as well. In front of me appeared the worst man possible. Naraku. _

_"You!" I yelled. I cocked my bow and arrow, readying to strike. I didn't get the chance to, because I woke up at that exact moment._

-_END OF DREAM_-

My eyes fly open as I gasp for air. Inuyasha was immediately by my side, leaving his position by the door.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked eyes full of worry. His ears were back and I think I could detect a small whimper in his voice.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I replied, sitting up slowly. Looking up at Inuyasha, I frowned. "I just have one question."

"Yeah, what is it Kagome?" he asked.

"Why does this stuff always seem to happen me?" I asked, trying to lighten to mood. It worked, Inuyasha cracked a smile and chuckled lightly. I looked over at Bella and noticed that she had had her eyes open but just barely. Edward was holding her close, whispering in her ear quietly.

Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me closer to a warm, firm body. Silver hair tickled my nose and when I looked up, Inuyasha was looking down with warm eyes. They were filled with... love it looked like.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, putting my head on his chest.

"Kagome? Can I take you somewhere that we can talk privately?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Looking up, I nodded. He gathered me in his arms and I noticed that everyone was watching us. Inuyasha ignored them and just ran into the forest, him carrying bridal style.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Inuyasha wants to talk about hm? <strong>

**What is Naraku up to this time? Review and find out! If you don't review, you don't get a cookie! :O **

**Byez!**


	10. We Admit

**Sorry I'm taking so long. Forgive me?**

**Anyway, I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha.**

**Please enjoy. Sorry again for taking so long, I need a new computer and yeah. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>IPOV (Inuyasha)<p>

I was carrying Kagome through my forest to a secluded meadow, that only Bella and I knew about. I was nervous as hell right now. What if Kagome doesn't return my feelings? What if she rejects me and laughs in my face? What if, what if...

_Oh stop that Inu! She does love you, I can tell!_ Bella thought in my head. Yeah, we had that twin siblings mental connection thing.

_How can you be so sure? What if you were wrong?_ I asked back to her, looking down at Kagome with warm, loving. golden eyes. She didn't notice, her eyes were closed. She was resting, not that I blame her, she had a very... Hard day I suppose you could say.

_Was I wrong about my feeling when... Mother died? Was I wrong about my feeling that the wench Kikyo brought bad news? Or was I wrong about my feeling when you were pinned to the tree?_ she snapped back at me.

_No... _I sighed in defeat. She smirked to herself.

_Good, now stop worrying, Kagome loves you. Deeply. Like how I feel for Edward, trust me bro_. She left our connection, leaving me to my own thoughts. I sighed, holding Kagome closer to my body.

As we arrived, Kagome finally opened her beautiful eyes. She looked up at me as I set her down on the ground, me holding her eyes with my own.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" she asked, bringing her hand up to my face, cupping my cheek softly with her palm. I leaned into her touch, my eyes shutting slowly, ears flattening my skull.

"K-Kagome? I have to tell you something," I murmured. She looked at me to continue. Thing is, I didn't know how. I'm not good at expressing my feelings. Well here goes nothing... "I wanted to tell you this for so long, ever since we first met... I... I love you Kagome," I murmured, casting my eyes down at the grass.

Kagome didn't reply for the longest time, but it was only a few moments. I sneaked a peek up at her through my bangs, and froze at her expression. Her eyes reflected her emotions, they held love, confusion, and such warmth. I smiled to myself and looked up at her fully. She smiled at me.

"So, what did you want to tell me Inuyasha?" she asked. I sighed taking a deep breath. This is going to be hard... You do realize I'm not good at expressing my feelings right? Good.

"I... Kagome, I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest time. Ever since we first met. Kagome... I... I love you Kagome," I said clearly, looking back down. I didn't want to see the disgust or hatred on her face when I said those words. I heard her gasp and then felt her hand on my cheek, making her look into her beautiful eyes.

"Inuyasha... You don't realize how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you too Inuyasha, ever since I first saw you bound to the tree," Kagome whispered softly, honesty and more love shining in those pretty blue orbs.

A bright smile stretched across my face and I brought the beauty in front of me closer to my body.

"Kagome..." I whispered.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered back. We leaned closer to each other. Our lips brushed against each others. Kagome gasped, threading her fingers into my hair, bringing me closer.

The feeling was unimaginable. Incredible. Kagome and I kissed.

BPOV (Bella)

I sighed and leaned against Edward. They finally admit it. Inuyasha and Kagome finally admit their feelings towards each other. Edward wrapped an arm around me with a smile. He can probably hear Kagome right now and know what's going on. Jasper looked up from the card deck he found in Kagome's backpack.

"Can you guys tune down the love?" he asked, er, more like whimpered. We all laughed.

"Jazz, true we are feeling love right now, but the newest is coming from the half demon and human couple in the forest right now. They just admitted their feelings towards another," I said with a grin.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo cheered. "Finally!"

I laughed and yawned. This is going to be a fun day. Inuyasha you better prepare, you are in a world of teasing when you get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so fucking short, just be happy I gave you a chapter. Damn this is the shortest chapter I think I have ever written.<strong>

**Inuyasha finally admits he loves Kagome... Thank God! Please review.**

**Thank you :)**


	11. Inuyasha, You're In For A World Of Pain!

**Welcome back to Half Demon's Sister. I am so sorry it is taking so long :(.**

**I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha... Because my damn brother shredded the freakin papers!**

**Anyway... Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to get back and as I did, I plotted some revenge plans. He took so damn long to tell her how he really felt and it was torture waiting. I was shaken over my thoughts by Edward kissing my neck, whispering loving words in my ears. The flicked back towards him on their own and he chuckles lightly. Leaning back into him, I watch the kitsune, Shippo, and the feline demon, Kirara.

I heard the rustling of leaves from three branches and laughter. Kagome and Inuyasha are on their way back to the cabin. I hissed at them all to keep quiet and looked at the door. Soon enough, the newly made couple came in smiling brightly.

Kagome was wrapped up in Inu's arms, which made me awe at their cuteness.

"Oh no..." Inuyasha muttered, getting a glance at us. Sango had a big ass smile, Miroku had that always there lechorous grin, Shippo was bouncing up and down, Kirara was mewing happily, Edward and I were smiling and smirking wickedly. Edward knew my plan, and really approved.

"Oh no, what brother dear?" I asked sweetly. Inuyasha knows that voice. He knows he's in deep shit.

"Uh... Oh look at the time, Kagome, didn't you need to go back home?" he asked looking outside. Without letting her answer, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her out, flinging her onto his back gently, then took off in the direction of the well.

"Um, well... This is different, Inuyasha never lets Kagome go home," Sango said, scratching her head. I laughed.

"He's just scared of what I'm going to do to him," I said smirking as I stood. My now brown hair swept my thighs as I stood up. Edward got up as well and grabbed my hand. "I'm going to follow them back to the present, tell the others where we went when they get back, kay?"

The group nodded and Edward and I ran towards the well, following Inuyasha's scent. As he said, he brought Kagome into the well and went with her to our time. Edward and I jumped in and were engulfed with the bluish purple light.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short.<strong>

**Please review... again sorry its short. Just be happy I updated.**


	12. Let The Prank War Begin!

**Hey welcome back to Half Demon's Sister. I am seriously sorry that it's taking so long. **

**This chapter has a lot of swearing, pranks, and hopefully it's funny.**

**Please enjoy Inuyasha being slammed down and pranked! Bella's torture has finally come!**

* * *

><p>BPOV (Bella)<p>

Edward and I landed on the other side of the well, in present time. I pulled Edward into a deep, loving kiss. He smirked and kissed me back of course. I pulled away and jumped out of the well, landing in the wooden shed with Edward behind me.

I motioned for Edward to be quiet as we edged around the area towards Kagome's room, and he nodded. I could smell Inuyasha's scent, and it was strong and fresh. That meant that he either just left or he is in there. I tuned in my ears and heard scuffling.

Yup, they are there alright.

IPOV (Inuyasha)

She's here, I can smell her. I'm dead. I looked at Kagome as she studied 'geo-me-try'. I don't know why she has to, it's not like she'll need it when we're in my era. But, watching her do it was actually kind of calming. As if she felt my gaze on her, Kagome turned and faced me with a smile.

"What are you staring at Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"You, of course. Your beauty captivates me, it always has," I said with a small blush. It seems it's easier to say things like feelings when Kagome is around. Suddenly I heard a laugh and in came the she devil herself. Bella.

_Aww so now I'm a she devil? I like it_, Bella thought with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and stood up, then sat back down. Best to not move, Bella is here for one reason and one reason only.

She's here to make me miserable. Possibly payback for not telling Kagome how I felt for so long. I pressed my back against Kagome's pink wall and watched my sister with narrowed eyes. Kagome was looking between us with confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh nothing Kagome. Just a twin prank war. Remember Inuyasha, like the ones we had when we were little," Bella grinned evilly at me. I gulped and watched Bella jump out of the window without a look behind her, back towards her mate. Which reminds me, I need to tease her about still not correctly mating. She knows that she and Edward aren't technically together until they mate, until they do _it_.

I grinned and Kagome sat next to me with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips. I stared at her lips, wanting to kiss them so badly.

"So, a prank war huh?" Kagome asked. I nodded.

"It's nothing really. Just some minor teasing and pranks. However, now that we're older, we might bring it up a notch or two," I said with a giant smirk. Kagome shook her head and laughed, leaning against me.

I blushed but wrapped my arm around her, bringing her closer, placing my head on top of hers. I closed my eyes and fell asleep like that, with Kagome in my arms and my head resting on hers as she slept against my chest.

EPOV (Edward)

Now that Inuyasha has fallen asleep, Bella and I can start on her prank. She needs help with it so of course, I agreed.

I jumped into Kagome's room, landing silently so I wouldn't wake Inuyasha. Now I turned back to Bella and nodded, giving her the signal. She waved back and rushed off, getting ready. I snuck up to Inuyasha, careful to make no noise and very slowly brought Kagome away from him, quickly replacing her with a giant bear.

Making sure that Kagome was still asleep, I jumped out of the window just in time as Bella came back. She giggled silently to not wake up Kagome and motioned for me to follow her. I nodded and we ran together.

This might actually be very fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo what are they going to do to Kagome?<strong>

**How is Inuyasha going to act when he wakes up and realizes Kagome is missing?**

**No seriously, what is going to happen because I have no clue for the next chapter!**

**Reviewwwww! If you review you get a year supply of free steaks. However, if you do not review, you get nuthing!**

**Have a nice day! REVIEW!**


	13. Sesshomaru!

**Hey peeps. Ready for the prank war to begin? *hears cheers* Awesome because this is hopefully going to be fun! :D**

**Anyway, I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha. **

**Please enjoy! Oh and by the way, do not kill me for taking so long!**

* * *

><p>BPOV (Bella)<p>

I laughed as Edward and I reached the well house. We jumped back into the well and ended back in the feudal era. We got out of the well and hurried to a hidden cave.

However, we had a little surprise when we got there.

IPOV (Inuyasha)

My eyes blinked open and looked around. I noticed that the warmth of Kagome was missing and her scent was stale. I also smelled the vamp Edward.

I jumped up when everything was pieced together. Bella took Kagome as my prank! Gah why did I have to fall asleep! Jumping from Kagome's bedroom window towards the well house, instantly going into the well. The bluish purple light envoloped me in its comforting embrace.

I landed on the well floor, and sniffed the air. They definately passed through here.

BPOV (Bella)

I stuck my arm out to stop Edward and started trembling. I noticed that Edward was staring at the man before us, though I already knew who he was.

Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" I asked, being nice. Actually, I think Sesshomaru likes me better than Inuyasha, because I'm not much of a pest.

"Isabella... What a nice surprise. This Sesshomaru didn't expect to see his half-sister here..." Sesshomaru stated.

"Still talking in third person I see," I mumbled. I thought I saw a light smirk on his face.

Then Inuyasha came.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its short, please forgive me, I have bad writer's block.<strong>

**Review and no flames.**


	14. author's note

Hey readers, this is Animelover Kat. I'm here to post an author note for DeeDeeCullenforevah. It's important.

Hey readers, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating, my computer is shot and crashed and nothing is working. I just wanted to mention that I haven't abandoned you guys or my stories. Don't forget me and I promise, as soon as my computer is fixed, I'll update right away. Please hang in there. And thanks to Animelover Kat for putting up my authors note. Please be patient, it hasn't been easy for me without my laptop. Oh and keep reading.

Be back soon,

DeeDeeCullenforeveah.


	15. Bella's Prank

**Please note that this chapter was written more than 4-5 months ago so it'll seem chipper than I am right now. I'm using my mom's computer and the chapters will come so much longer than right now. **

**Please read, I'm sorry for the wait, but I don't have a computer and I'm only supposed to be using my mom's for homework so shhh. Anyway below is the original author's note so enjoy:**

**Hello people, sorry for the wait! Hopefully you'll get a kick out of this chapter!**

**And thank you my boyfriend for being my partner and beta for my chapters and stories.**

**Please enjoy!**

BPOV (Bella)

Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha, blinked slowly, and then turned back to me.

"Prank war?" he inquired. I nodded and saw a flash of amusement and mischief, until it disappeared from his eyes. Even he can't hide his emotions all the time.

Sesshomaru turned and walked away, but I knew better. Even though he was an Ice Prince, Sesshomaru still loved to play pranks, even if no one but me knew it. I think I'm the only one who knows the real Sesshomaru. As soon as Sesshomaru was out of sight, Inuyasha rushed towards Edward, who still had a tied up Kagome in his arms. He smirked and ran away, leaving Inu in the dust.

I waved and ran in the opposite direction. I could hear Inuyasha lumbering after me, I concealed my scent and aura, went around Inuyasha and into my cave. Edward was already there, Kagome was sulking in a corner, pouting. I tossed her iPod to the upset miko, which brightened her up quickly. She quickly put her ear phones in and listened to music.

In the meantime, Edward and I went over the plan. I smirked at Kagome and led her to the back of the cave, where I tore up her uniform slightly, since she forgot to take it off and change into her pajamas last night. She gasped.

"What are you doing?" she cried. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's part of the prank, don't worry," I replied to her. She wisely stayed silent the rest of the time thankfully. When I was finished destroying her uniform, the moon was in the sky and it was time to start. I motioned towards Edward to grab Kagome with her legs and arms tied with rope. We went into the clearing with the well and laid Kagome on the ground.

For Inuyasha's prank I decided to have an illusion of Naraku attacking us. It seemed that Inuyasha didn't like him. I smeared some fake blood on both of me and Kagome, not the Inuyasha would notice. Then, from what I remember of that dark dream, I recreated Naraku's aura and miasma, spreading it towards the village.

There was a yell and I could hear Inuyasha lumbering behind us. I now created the illusion of Naraku stabbing Kagome with a tentacle just as Inuyasha came into the clearing. I already filled Kagome in on the prank and she gave me details for the prank, and as Inuyasha attacked Naraku, Kagome got into position. I lied down at her feet, as I had been hurt before her trying to protect her. Edward was hiding.

The illusion of Naraku disappeared with the signature laugh Kagome told me about, "ku ku ku." Inuyasha instantly turned towards Kagome and cradled her to his chest. Kagome gave me a seriously subtle signal by flicking her finger. I got up slowly so he wouldn't notice my movement. Edward came up with me wearing a Naraku mask while I wore a Kaugra mask that Kagome made. She has some mad skills. Inuyasha noticed our presences right when we were about inches away.

He turned around slowly and we yelled. "RAH RAH, AH AH AHHH, ROMA, ROMA, MA AH GAGA OU LALA!" Then fell back against the ground laughing. Inuyasha stared at us as Kagome joined in laughing with us. Inuyasha sighed and got out the white flag from his sleeves. He waved it.

"I'm not going to even try to beat that Bella," Inuyasha sighed. I yowled with victory and grinned.

"You know what you have to do Inu," I smirked. Inuyasha sighed and took off the top half of his fire rat robe and started dancing.

"I'm so sexy, I'm so sexy, ooo yah!" Inuyasha sang, as he danced. Kagome stared with big eyes and started laughing. Edward and I also started to laugh, holding our stomachs as we fell to the ground.

While laughing I felt Sesshomaru's presence and knew he was planning his own prank. Sesshomaru happens to be the king of pranks even though most don't know it, including Inuyasha. When I trained under him, I would watch as he pranked every single one of his servants, even Jaken, without them knowing it was him.

Sesshomaru said it was to train on how to be silent and sneaky. However, I think it's because he liked pranking people. I wonder what he's planning for Inuyasha.

Speaking of Inuyasha, he's still dancing and singing that embarrassing song. His face was as red as a tomato and his fire rat robe combined into one!

"Can I stop now?" Inuyasha asked, still dancing. I shook my head.

"Nope, keep going big brother," I smirked.

An outraged yell echoed through Inuyasha's Forest, along with his singing. "I'm too sexy, I'm so sexy! I should be a geisha, since I'm so sexy!"

**Okay, I told you that the chapters will come later than usual so I'm sorry. Below is the original ending note so yeah.**

**Oh my god I'm laughing so hard right now! I loved writing this chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review.**

**And thank you again love for helping me with this chapter and all the others. Love you!**

**Please review! Until next time!**


	16. A Wolf Named Kouga

**Hey my readers. I am so so so so so so sorry about not updating lately. My friend had posted the author's note for me, so yeah. If you read that, then you know why I haven't been able to update.**

**I actually used my mom's laptop to type up the chapter, but I planned on waiting until I got my own so I could email it to my boyfriend/beta and uploading it but everyone has been waiting for so long already.**

**Which reminds me, thank you so much love for sticking by me. It hasn't been even for me and I know it wasn't easy for you. I love you, thank you so much.**

**So anyway, the chapter before this one, was emailed to him right before it crashed and so yeah. Thank you everyone for being patient with me.**

**I wasn't sure how long it will take till I get my own laptop, but I'm hoping it won't be long until I do. But until then, please keep reading.**

TPOV (Third Person)

A groan filled the air as Inuyasha massaged his aching muscles from dancing so much. His face was still redder than his fire rat robe from dancing like that in front of Kagome. _Damn you Bella! _He cursed, knowing he couldn't do better than that.

What Inuyasha didn't know was that Sesshomaru was planning a prank on him as well. But he wouldn't know anyway, until later on.

Bella and Edward were now sitting by the river, under a night sakura tree in full bloom. The full moon hung in the night sky, creating a sort of spot light on Edward and Bella.

Edward stared down at his mate, like she was the only thing that mattered in his world, and she is. His human turned out to be a half demon, dog for that matter. He felt kind of upset when he thought about all those things he said about the wolves of La Push. He made dogs sound like it would be a curse to be part of the family. But when he mentioned this, she laughed it off, saying something about it being okay.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt Bella bite his neck. He moaned; it felt so good.

"Sorry, but I had to do it. I've wanted to do this for a while and now that you know of my half demon self, I felt the need to mark you," Bella murmured, embarrassed.

Edward smiled and brought Bella in, kissing her lovingly.

"Perfect my love, it's perfect," he murmured against her lips. Bella instantly brightened, her ears twitching happily. Edward then brought his hand up, feeling a healed bite on his neck. Bella then went back to cuddling into his hard side.

Bella fell asleep and Edward closed his eyes, listening to Bella's soft breathing. His body relaxed, leaning against the tree as night sakura petals fell gently around them, dancing in the moonlight.

Alice and Jasper were by the well, leaning against each other as they sat together, still as statues. You could guess what Rosalie and Emmett were doing, and if you don't, then they were having sex, like always. Carlisle and Esme were taking a walk through the forest, holding hands and laughing with each other. They all seem content with being back five hundred and plus years in the past.

~~~~The next day ~~~~

"SIT boy!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha chased Shippo. A loud booming sound filled the air as Inuyasha lied in a crater shaped like his body. Bella winced as she remembered the pain she got when she was subdued, then growled at Kagome softly. Bella started tugging on the beads around her neck, trying to pull it off with force. A whimper escaped her when she couldn't. Edward noticed this and felt bad for his love. With a smile, he reached over, grasping Bella's necklace. This made Bella look up at her Edward as he gently pulled the beads over her head.

BPOV (Bella)

Suddenly, the weight was gone as Edward pulled off my subduing beaded necklace. I watched as he tossed it into the fire. I could feel my eyes building up with tears.

"Thank you Edward! Thank you!" I yelped as I hugged my intended tightly, the weight of those damned beads gone.

"Anything for you, my love. I could see it was hurting you to wear those beads around your neck," Edward murmured in my puppy dog ears, running his long piano fingers through my hair. I giggled, not at all noticing the stares we were getting from everyone in the small hut.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled, smacking Miroku across the face.

"It's the hand!" He cried out, holding up his cursed hand. Uh huh, yeah suuure… "But it was worth the pain…" he continued with a contented smile.

"Idiot," Shippo muttered. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha grumbled in his hole.

TPOV (Third Person)

~~~~ An hour later ~~~~

The group was walking along the road. There was a cloudy overhang, so the Cullens wouldn't sparkle as they walked with the group.

Bella was riding on Edward's back for the hell of it, same as Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Kagome and Inuyasha. The only ones who weren't riding on someone's back were Sango, Miroku, Carlisle, and Esme. Shippo was on Kirara's back.

It was quiet until Kagome gasped, feeling a pulse of the jewel shards. "Two shards coming in fast!"

"That damn mangy wolf," Inuyasha growled, letting Kagome drop to her feet.

BPOV (Bella)

A familiar scent crossed my sense of smell and mentally groaned. No, no, no, no… Please Kami, don't let it be who I think it is, I prayed as I got off Edward's back, standing beside him, taking my place.

A gust of wind stepped in front of Kagome and as the dust cleared a wolf demon stood, with Kagome's hands in his own. I sighed in relief, good, he moved on.

"Ahh, my Kagome. I caught your scent and thought I'd stop by and check up on you. I know that you're worried about m-" Kouga cut off as he caught sight of me. "Isa-Isabella?" He breathed. Uh oh… I thought, backing away.

"Bella! My love, my darling You have returned for me!" Kouga exclaimed as he rushed forward to bring me into his embrace. Thankfully, I stepped out of the way and he ran into a tree, falling back on his ass. The only thing I'm grateful for is that my now brown hair was in a ponytail, not getting caught in the whirldwind of Kouga.

"Ahhh… That's my sweet Bella! Always so clumsy. Don't worry, when we mate, you will be the most graceful being on the face of the Earth!" Kouga claimed, grabbing my hands in his paws. I could feel my eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

EPOV (Edward)

I watched as a demon with the stench of a wolf called my Bella, MY Bella, his. I growled lowly in my throat and looked over at Inuyasha.

I could see he was furious, but so was I. That is, until I heard Bella speak.

BPOV (Bella) ((Sorry about all the points of views))

"I am not yours! You only believe me to be because I saved your life!" I growled, pulling my hands free from the full blooded demon. "Besides, I'm already courting someone, so go take your fleas somewhere else," I growled harshly.

"Oh, Bella, so modest, so naïve! Of course you're my woman. You obviously don't want to gloat about our mating!" he gloated, grinning widely.

"Agh! You stupid mongrel! We are not mating! I'm courting Edward!" I scream out, then cover my mouth with my hands. Shit…

"Who's Edward?" Kouga asked, blinking. "I challenge him for your hand!" Kouga yelled out, striking a stance. All the while, I noticed Kagome being strangely silent, then again everyone else was too.

Inuyasha basically had steam coming out his ears, and was shaking furiously. I whimpered loudly and hung my head. Edward will never survive against a full fledged wolf demon! Not to mention one with two god damn jewel shards.

But a challenge is a challenge and I couldn't stop it. I turned towards the Cullens and winced to myself. I offered my hand to Edward, who grasped it in his cold grasp. I, then pulled him over to Kouga.

"I'm sorry Edward…" I whispered as I back away, keeping my head bowed. I could hear Sango explaining the rules of this type of demonic challenge.

To make a long story short, the challenge of a mating is a big deal. No one is to interrupt this challenge unless they wish death. Usually, this is a battle to the death, but sometimes, one of the fighters surrender and they live, maybe with a few missing limbs but alive none the less.

I watched as Edward glared and growled loudly at Kouga. Kouga smirked and stood relaxed. I started praying, please, please let Edward be the victor.

"You mutt, don't you know when you're not wanted here? Leave before _I _kill you for touching my sister!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping in front of Edward, sword drawn.

"Sister?! Bella, you're this piece of dog shit's sister?" Kouga yelled. I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, standing next to Edward leaning into his side. I shot my brother a look of relief and gratitude. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders, possessively. I giggled softly as he nuzzled my hair and even nibbled on my ear.

"Well, that's disappointing. I can't mate with anyone related to that mutt," Kouga stated sadly. Turning to Kagome, he waved with a smiled. "I'll be seeing you later, my sweet Kagome!" he called, running off in a cloud of dust.

"Oooh, that stupid mongrel! I'm not his!" Kagome cried out in annoyance. I laughed loudly, as the Cullens sighed in relief, though held confusion in their faces.

"What the hell was that? Bella, did you already have a fiancé from before you met Edward?" Rosalie sneered, hating me still. Not that I cared or anything.

I scoffed. "Obviously your blonde vampire brain didn't comprehend half of what I said to that flea bitten pup. Besides, I would never do that to Edward. He deserves to be treated like what he is, a prince," I murmur, standing on my toes and kissing my intended lovingly.

Edward chuckled and kissed back. I know my brother is going to want answers, and I'll happily give them. After all, if he hadn't spoken up, Edward would have been killed.

With a smile on my face and my Edward by my side, we made camp. It was the start of our rather bizarre journey.

**So, after all this time, what do you think? There are more chapters coming up because of all the down time I had, during school. **

**Thank you and see you next time. Don't forget to review!**

**Goodnight my lovelies.**


	17. A Past Of A Lifetime

**Hey guys. You might have noticed that the chapters that I uploaded are coming faster. Well, this is mainly because while I was in school, I got bored and wrote out the chapters during any free time I had.**

**I've been typing out the written chapters for a bit, but it's taking me a while, I have a ton in the folder I use to keep them together.**

**And another big thanks and love to my boyfriend, who serves as my Beta. Thank you, love you.**

**So yes, I'm still using my mom's laptop, ugh, it'll be a while till I get my own. Did I ever mention how much I hate this thing? Well I did now. **

**Anyway, I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha blah blah blah.**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

BPOV (Bella)

Dinner had been eaten, camp set up. Now, I was in a hot spring by myself, enjoying the silence and peace. It was nice to be alone every now and again, though I wished Edward was with me. He would hum me my lullaby as he sat with me in the water or by the water's edge, talking with me. We would laugh at all of this, this craziness. Then after I was finished bathing, he would hold me. Erm, that is if he was here.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard giggles coming from the path that led to these hot springs from the camp. Seconds later, Kagome, Sango, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme appeared from the heavy vegetation.

"Oh, how beautiful!" Esme gasped as she caught sight of the natural hot spring, made from the earth, not made or created by human hands. I swam behind a rock before they could see me. The hot spring would conceal my scent well enough to the fact that the vampires wouldn't notice and I had suppressed my aura earlier, so Sango and Kagome wouldn't feel me there. I could hear them get into the water, then, it was silent. Ah, peaceful silence

I continued to wash myself, until I heard Rosalie. "I can't stand Bella! She brought so much trouble onto this family!" Rosalie cried out. My ears flattened against my head and held back a whimper. She was right… I had put them in so much danger. My ears dropped as tears filled my eyes.

"Rosalie! Don't say that! Bella is a wonderful person. Sure she's a half demon, but it was your family that followed her here, right? She didn't ask you all to come into danger," I heard Kagome defend me.

"That may be so, but how come she didn't tell us she was a half breed?" Alice asked, using the dreaded, insulting phrase. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from sobbing out as memories of that tortured phrase came back. The scars on my back started burning, reminding me of my past.

"Don't use that phrase! It hurts all half demons when they hear it!" Sango quipped, quick to scold them.

"Sorry girls, we didn't know," Esme responded softly.

"Don't apologize to us, apologize for all the hanyous you are hurting by saying those words. Even if they are indirectly," Kagome said her voice breaking.

I couldn't handle anymore. I got out of the hot spring, exposing myself to the five women in the hot spring.

"Bella…" I heard Alice breath. Getting dressed in my kimono, I started walking away, back to camp. Then, I stopped.

"Half breed… Why must you use those words in my presence?" I whisper, painfully.

"Bella!" Alice called, obviously hearing what I had said. I ignored her calls and walked back to camp. Edward looked up and smiled, but it slowly disappeared when he saw my expression.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up to his feet. I shook my head. "No, not nothing! Tell me!" he ordered. I whimpered at him, crashing into his arms.

"Just hold me, please…" I whispered as I slowly fell asleep, slipping into the black world. I was exhausted, both mentally and emotionally.

"Of course my love," I heard him whisper in my ear.

EPOV (Edward)

I stared at my angel, wondering what's wrong. My mother and sisters went with Sango and Kagome to find Bella at the hot springs, but Bella had come back alone, and looked so haunted and hurt. What happened back there?

Minutes later, my sisters came back with guilty expressions, now sitting on the other side of the camp, farthest away from me and Bella.

Then, Kagome, Sango, and my mother arrived. Kagome's mind was steaming over at Alice and Rosalie. Esme followed a bit more slowly, disappointment running through her mind and body. I gave Esme a questioning look.

She looked back and with a shuddering breath, showed me what happened at the hot springs. At least she blocked out the bodies of the women.

I was growling by the time the memory finished. I was growing louder and louder each second as my eyes flashed to Alice and Rosalie. They both shrunk back but as Emmett and Jasper stepped to protect their mates, Carlisle shook his head. Esme had filled him in on what had happened back at the hot spring, so only he would hear.

"No, boys. Stay out of this one. Trust me," Carlisle spoke. The disappointment in his voice cut through the air like a sword. They stopped, confused but stayed where they stood.

"You… Called my Bella a _half breed_?!" I yelled at my sisters. Growls and gasps of shock and rage filled the air at my words.

"You called my sister a what?!" Inuyasha snarled loudly. Alice and Rosalie shrunk into each other once again. They winced as they looked towards their mates for help.

Emmett and Jasper ignored the pleading looks as they walked back over to Carlisle and Esme, heads bowed low.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't know!" Alice whimpered, curling into a ball.

"Yes you did! Those words are forbidden in this group! We told you this before you damn vampire!" Sango shrieked at Alice, her hand grasping her bone boomerang.

"Those words brought back terrible memories for Bella. I can tell, I felt her pain through our mental connection earlier…" Inuyasha murmured, kneeling by my side, smoothing Bella's hair down, avoiding the twitching ears on her head. I looked down and noticed a furry belt around her waist that wasn't there before.

I started to stroke the fur but pulled back when it began to move. The fur began to wag and I realized it was a tail. Bella had a tail… Of course…

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked from behind us.

"Well, when we were kids, Bella was stolen away while we were asleep. We were still only pups then. From what she told me, they tortured her and called her vile names, including half breed. It was a month before she had the strength to escape and when she got back to the village we lived in at the time, it was the night our mother was murdered for having us. In front of our own eyes. We watched her die. Bella probably had it worse than I did," Inuyasha whispered the story. The pain was clear in his tone and on his face, though he desperately tried to hide it. "It was another year till I found out about the scars that were left. They are probably still there today, still healing," Inuyasha said. I clutched Bella to my chest, trembling, tears of venom prickling my eyes, to never fall.

Esme was sobbing into Carlisle, while he stared broken heartedly at the girl in my arms. The one he considers more of a daughter than Alice or Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were trembling with sobs, though they were silent. Sango and Kagome were crying while Miroku comforted them, holding them in his arms. At least there was nothing perverted about it this time. Shippo was crying into the fire cat, Kirara's, fur. Alice and Rosalie were staring at Inuyasha, no sign of emotion.

"Keh, she acted so happy, for me. She pretended like she was perfectly okay and nothing could break her. But I already knew she was hanging by the last thread. She always made jokes and laughed, even smiled. She took care of me, when it should've been the other way around. I should've been the one taking care of her. I was her big brother and I was powerless to help her through her pain. When she thought I was asleep, she would cry to herself. I smelled the tears, they kept me awake, even when they had dried up and she was asleep. But, I didn't start taking care of Bella until we were attacked, almost killing us both. I still remember her begging to the demons to leave us alone. I was awake by then, and she had been protecting me when I wasn't able to. It was wrong. That was the day I turned everything around. I started caring for her, I made sure to protect her at every turn, and provided for her. Bella started becoming alive again after that. She was smiling real smiles and joking even more than she did when Mother was alive. She even pulled more devious pranks."

Inuyasha laughed at the memory, his eyes alight with it. I was amused, staring at my mate, smiling brightly. I'm not surprised though. She always pulled her own weight. Hurting on the inside, but playing it off on the outside, making a joke out of everything in life, to never have anyone care for her.

"And do you know what I did to anyone who used the words half breed around my sister?" Inuyasha asked. Waiting for no answer, he said, "I killed them mercilessly. I killed them nice and slow, to make them feel the pain my sister felt for all those years. However, since you are her intended's family, I cannot do anything. But be warned, say the words again, anywhere near my sister, even if it's miles away, I will kill you" Inuyasha growled, looking as deadly and serious as he can be.

Alice and Rosalie didn't say anything, only hung their heads as Emmett and Jasper growled and glared at them. After all that, the humans had gone to sleep, the vampires (not including me) had gone hunting and the demons had also gone to sleep.

I kept watch, but only paid a bit of attention. The rest was on Bella, my sleeping, perfect yet scarred half demon. It was quiet, and peaceful for the rest of the night.

**So, after all this time, this is one of the chapters that has been finished. Apparently, I have written mostly for this story, don't know why. **

**So how was it? Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**

**And again, thank you love for helping me through these rough times, you rock and you'll be getting a reward when I see you next. Love you**

**And readers, please review, it's nice to know that you all are sticking around waiting.**

**REVIEW! Or no next chappie and no cookie.**


	18. The Start of the Plans

**Hello readers, how have you all been? The scenario is the same as it is before, nothing changed. I'm still using mom's computer, I still have so many chapters to type up. Ugh, too much work but I'll deal with it.**

**And a giant thanks to my love for helping me and standing here with me during these dark times… and secondly for being my beta in my stories. Thank you!**

**Anyway, please enjoy, have fun.**

**I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha.**

BPOV (Bella)

I was the first to wake up, but when I did, Edward wasn't there. Instead, I was in a tree, lying on a sturdy, thick limb. I looked down to see a piece of notebook paper on my lap that was torn out of Edward's notebook. I could tell because he had unique, customized paper that had the letters B and E at the top corners in intricate designing and lettering.

I opened it and smiled when his handing writing came into view. The note said:

_Bella,_

_Hopefully you won't wake up until I return but if you have, then I have gone hunting. I'll bring back some breakfast for the rest of you. I'll be back before everyone wakes up._

_Love your vampire,_

_Edward._

I smiled and looked around. It was still dark and everybody, including Inuyasha, was still asleep. The Cullens were still out, probably hunting like Edward.

Jumping down to the ground, I landed silently, not waking even a demon. I stretched my arms above my head. Looking around once again, I noticed golden eyes staring at me through the vegetation. Smirking I walked over, jumping onto a branch that was hanging above Sesshomaru's head.

"Have you been watching us big brother?" I asked him, while hanging upside down. Sesshomaru chuckled, letting some of his true self show.

"A little. But mostly, planning," Sesshomaru said vaguely. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Righttt…" I trailed off, sitting upright. I smirked down at him. He rolled his eyes and let out a bit of his aura free, zapping me with his yokai in the arm. I growled and he smirked. "Oh, just get on with whatever you're doing Lord Fluff Head," I huff, jumping down.

He ignored the Lord Fluff Head part, and snuck into the camp, concealing his aura once again as he walked over to the sleeping hanyou.

I watched as he took a vial from his upper kimono and poured a few drops into Inuyasha's mouth. He then came back. I give him a confused look and he just smirks.

"Wait until he awakens," was all he said as he walked away. I rolled my eyes at him, and then noticed that Sesshomaru hadn't left a scent behind. I mentally slapped myself upside the head. Of course he didn't, he's the one that taught me how to do it.

I laugh to myself and went off to take a walk, grabbing my sword along the way.

EPOV (Edward)

I came back from my hunt, my eyes now a golden color from the new blood filling my body. I was bringing back some rabbits and a dead deer over my shoulder, providing for my mate like I should.

When I arrived at the camp, Bella's scent was a bit stale. Putting my kills up high in a tree, I run off to the hot springs to clean up before Bella returned from what I knew was a walk.

Walking slowly, I enjoyed the nature around me. It was refreshing. I came off the path and felt a small tug, but thought nothing of it. I kept walking but stopped when I got to the hot spring.

I recognized Bella immediately, her back turned to me as she relaxed in the hot spring. Her silver hair pooled in the water, swirling around her beautiful body.

I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. I now felt guilty over seeing her exposed like this, before we are married, or mated completely as demons put it. I was about to walk away when the dim pre-morning light of twilight caught onto Bella's back.

Since I was now hiding behind a tree now, I leaned in and looked closer, gasping silently. Long, thick scars crisscrossed in many ways, some still scabbing over after all these years. I instantly knew these were from that torture month Inuyasha spoke of.

Bella's tail came up and I watched as she started washing her fur in rhythmic, soothing strokes. Her ears were flicking softly, catching all the noises around her.

"Edward?" she asked, sniffing the air. I came out, looking at the ground. "Thought I smelled you. How'd you get past my barrier?" she asks, smiling as she swam up to the shore. Once there, she folded her arms and placed her chin on them.

"Barrier? I didn't feel anything like that," I told her, staying where I am.

"Mmm, okay love. Hey, c'mon join me," Bella states as she swam back and started swimming around. Bella beckoned me into the water with her hand. I smiled, and then looked at the ground.

"But we're not married…" I whispered, and if I could blush, I would be a tomato.

"Edward demons go through the courting stages, and that includes seeing their intended's body before marriage or mating," Bella explains with a blinding smile.

I stared at her then smiled shyly. "Can you at least turn around?" I ask. She laughed but turned around for me.

At vampire speed, I undressed myself and got in, swimming up to Bella. She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Her eyes flicked between my eyes and lips. With a crooked smile, I brought my own onto hers, my arms around her slim, muscled body, as one of my hands locked into her hair keeping her against my own stone cold body. I was somehow able to ignore the feeling of her soft body on my own however.

"I love you, mate," she whispers as we pull away from each other.

"I love you too, my love," I murmur back as I press my forehead against hers.

IPOV (Inuyasha)

I woke up blinking my eyes open. It's nice to actually get some sleep for once. Looking around I noticed that some of the Cullens were back, the only one who was missing was Bella's intended, that Edward guy. Sniffing, I noticed that his scent was mixing with my sister's at the hot spring.

I had to stop myself from running to the hot spring and castrating that vampire myself. I knew that bathing each other was part of the courting process. Didn't mean I had to like it, especially when it involved my sister.

I landed on my feet on the ground. I notice the deer and rabbits that held Edward's scent clinging to them, my ears twitching. At least he's showing he can provide for my sister and any pups they have.

"Inuyasha? You're up already?" Kagome asks, kneeling by a dying fire. I smiled and nuzzled her head, sniffing her hair.

"Yeah, I guess so," I murmured. My eyes popped open as I felt my stomach and abdomen clench in. "SHIT!" I yelled running into the forest like a fucking bat out of hell.

I ran past Bella and Edward as they walked to the camp from the hot spring.

"Inu… Yasha?" Bella muttered, confused.

"No time to explain!" I yelped, running off.

BPOV (Bella)

It took me a minute to realize what was happening. I started laughing, almost falling to the ground from growing weak with it. I would've too if Edward wasn't holding me up.

"Love, please explain to me as to why you are laughing." Edward pleaded as he held me.

"Can't breathe, oh Kami, too good!" I laughed breathlessly. Edward waited patiently as I calmed down enough to speak clearly. "Inuyasha was given a demon laxative, ten times stronger than human laxatives. That's what Sesshomaru dripped into his mouth this morning," I said thoughtfully. Edward chuckled and we continued on our way back to the camp.

"Kagome was standing there, staring at us. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Let's just say, it's better that he left for the time being," I said, sitting under a tall tree at the edge of the camp. Kagome looked hurt until I smiled. "It's nothing. We just have to stay here for a while," I said, leaning back against Edward's chest, purring to myself as he pet my ears down to my tail. It sent shivers down my spine. Kagome went quiet with a sigh and decided to do some homework from her time Thank god we don't have homework anymore. That stuff nearly killed me, absolute torture. I sighed happily, purring louder as Edward stroked my dog ears, my tail thumping against his chest happily.

RPOV (Rosalie)

I growled as I stepped through the thick vegetation of this god forsaken place. Why did we have to follow that little bitch here? I mean, she's just a human, well, half human but still! Ugh.

I was walking alone through the forest. I told Emmett to stay at the camp with the others, wanting some time alone.

I was jolted from my thoughts when I was suddenly jerked to a stop. Looking down, I realized that my one thousand dollar high heel shoes were now sunk in mid. With a screech, I jerked myself free, leaving behind a perfectly good pair of shoes to be destroyed by the disgusting dirt and water mixture.

With a groan, I leaned down to wipe the mud off my feet.

"Ku ku ku." I heard the laugh behind me. With a gasp, I spun, seeing a man wearing a baboon mask and snow white pelt, covering his shoulders and back. I could see long locks of jet black hair spilling from under the pelt, with red eyes staring at me through the mask. "Well, well, if it isn't one of those Cullen vampires that little Isabella brought back," the man said with a creepy grin.

"You know Bella?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, sneering out her wretched name. He smirked, a fang flashing in the lighting.

"Of course I do, she and I have a history…" he trailed off. A slick smile came and went across my face.

"Oh do you now?" I ask sweetly, almost giving myself a cavity.

"Oh? Did she never mention me? Not surprised, she always was so shy and secretive," he chuckled. A plan started to form in my head as I stared.

"She said she wasn't in a relationship before she met my brother…" I murmured softly, a growl forming. "That lying bitch!"

"Ku ku ku, yes. She does lie a lot. But that's what drew me to her… Then she left, after we had intercourse," the man sighed at the memory. "That's all she wanted, and she did the same thing to that wolf Kouga. She never stops," he hissed, malice clear in his voice. I felt rage course through my body. She plans on doing this to Edward. "Ahh, I see what I have said has made you angry. Since we have a common goal of harming little Isabella, will you help me with my plans?" he asked, still on the ground, in his cross legged position.

"If it means saving my brother from her disgusting, lying claws… And to kill her at any cost," I sneered.

"Good, good. Here's what you have to do. Take this Shikon jewel shard and when she is asleep, insert it into her neck as secretly and quickly as possible. Make sure to tell no one that you have seen me," he instructed as he handed me a clear pouch that contained a black jewel shard, which was visible. It was shining with a dark cloud hanging over it. "The pouch will stop that miko, Kagome, from sensing it. I will then take care of the rest."

I nodded and was about to walk away when I realize that I never got his name.

"What should I call you?" I ask, turning back to look at him.

"My name? I am known as Naraku," he answered as he started to walk away. "Do not forget, do not tell anyone you have had contact with me, for reasons that are mine alone to know," he instructed once more as he disappeared completely from my view. I nodded and started walking again, the pouch in my pocket.

NPOV (Naraku)

I watched as that blonde vampire walked away, with a smirk on my face. It was almost too easy. Isabella will be mine and she will be under my command! Then, I can use her to destroy that damn Inuyasha and his little group and gain the ultimate domination of the world.

With my laugh echoing in the forest, I disappear back to my castle.

SPOV (Sesshomaru)

I growled as I stood from my crouched position in the tree that was positioned above where that vampire that came back with my half-sister and that damned half breed, Naraku, spoke.

I could smell the lie coming a mile away, and the fact that he was speaking of this Sesshomaru's sister is more than enough to make this Sesshomaru want to destroy them even more.

The plan for Inuyasha must wait. I have to keep my sister and her mate out of the danger that is about to come. I made a promise to their mother and to this Sesshomaru's sire's grave. This Sesshomaru does not break any promise.

BPOV (Bella)

Cheers erupted around the camp, filling me with adrenaline. Grunts and growls, hisses and snarls filled the air as it grew darker.

Inuyasha and I challenged each other to a wrestling match. So far Inuyasha had me pinned to the ground. That is, until I used my smaller size and slipped out from under him, flipping us, pinning him down. My hands grabbed his wrists, bringing them to the back of his throat with my heel pressing into the small of his back. With a quick and hard pull of my hands, his wrists and arms were pulled behind him, therefore making him cry out in pain as my heel presses into his back as he arches widely.

"You win, you win! Ow, ow, ow, ow OW!" he cried out. I let him go, hands on my hips.

"I remain undefeated!" I yell out victoriously. Inuyasha sulked with a pout.

"I'll fight you… Little sister," a deep voice sounded from behind me. I spun to see Sesshomaru coming from the vegetation. I smirked.

"Do you think you can beat me?" I say, crouching low, claws scraping the ground slightly and softly. Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru but didn't do anything. He too was curious on how this would turn out.

"I have no doubt," Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice. With a growl, I launch myself toward him, pulling my sword from its sheath, having it grow into its full size. Sesshomaru blocked my swing with his own blade. I did manage to push him back a few feet at least.

"When did you get the strength to match this Sesshomaru?" he spoke, staring with golden, unblinking eyes.

"I was bitten by a vampire while I was away in the future. I led the Cullens to believe that all the venom was out when they tried to suck all the venom from me. That was not the case. Some, or most of the venom, was absorbed into my blood, my demonic blood, giving me more speed and strength," I explained. Sesshomaru nodded and a small smirk quirked at his lips.

My eyes widened and muttered, "Oh shit…" On the last word spoken, he launched into full speed, and strength. With a yelp, I quickly blocked the incoming attack from my brother's blade. I was thrown back a few yards from the force of the attack.

_Dammit, he's using full strength and speed. Last time he did that, I was nearly killed from the forced that was used_, I screamed in my thoughts, landing on my feet roughly. Debris from the ground flew in all directions, showering the Cullens and Inu Tachi. Everything faded away, the only thing I could see was defeating Sesshomaru.

With an animalistic growl, I launched myself into the air, attacking him over and over again.

EPOV (Edward)

I could feel the shock still coursing over my body at Bella's statement. James' venom continues to run through her veins. It doesn't bother me though. She couldn't help that her blood absorbed it.

I smiled and watched as Bella continued to try to overpower her older brother again. I noticed Rosalie coming into the camp. She was glaring at Bella as she sat at the bottom of an oak tree. Her thoughts were fuming but I couldn't make anything of it.

A yelp from Bella made me look back at her to see the side of Sesshomaru's sword against her neck, on her back. She lost. She knew she did. Sesshomaru got off of her but I wasn't expecting the condition of my Bella.

Long, black hair pooled around her shoulders and she didn't have her cute puppy ears or tail. She was tailless and had human ears. She no longer had her claws but human finger and toe nails. I could see that her fangs were now human teeth and her golden eyes were a dark blue, almost black.

"Oh, dammit all to hell!" Bella yelled out, looking at her fingernails and hair color. She then looked up at the sky and sighed. "Oh, it's a full moon…" she sighed, looking back down.

"Bella, why do you look so different?" I ask, kneeling in front of her.

Before she could answer, Inuyasha started laughing. "Forgot tonight was your human night Belly?"

A growl erupted from her as she glared at Inuyasha. "Shut up, this is the worst thing that could have happened, especially in front of the Cullens!" She whined and whimpered as her growl came out pitiful.

I blinked at Bella and smiled, touching her human ears and extremely soft hair. "Beautiful Bella, you are perfect beyond compare. In any form, human or half demon." I smiled, leaning in to kiss her soft, pale pink lips. I could feel her blush radiating onto my ice cold skin. I heard Rosalie scoff but ignored her completely.

"Little Sister, you and your intended need to come with me. We have certain things to discuss," I heard Sesshomaru say. Bella pulled away from my lips and nodded, bowing her head.

"Of course Sesshomaru," she answered, standing to her feet. I followed her and then we both followed him a ways away till we were out of hearing range of the camp.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" she asks, her now black hair falling into her eyes.

"The blonde, female vampire of your group. Rosalie, her name is correct? She has had a meeting with a certain half blood," Sesshomaru said, not looking at either of us. I saw her wince and noticed her stiffen next to me.

"Was it Naraku?" Bella asked. We both caught the slight nod Sesshomaru gave. "What does he want?" she hissed, even though it didn't sound like much because of her human status as of now.

"To control you with a tainted jewel shard. He fed the vampire a lie about you and him having relations. He said that you preyed on him sexually," he replied bluntly. No sugarcoating it for him I suppose. My eyes narrowed and everything started to take on a red tint. "And she ate it up like a starving bitch."

"What do they plan to do to me?" I heard Bella whisper. Unlike when she hissed and growled earlier, as a human the malice in her voice still sent shivers down my spine.

"The plan is to slip the jewel shard into your neck as you sleep when no one notices," he answered, catching a falling sakura blossom in his hand.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for telling us," Bella murmured, gratitude clear in her soft voice.

"Hn." Was all she got back. Bell seemed to take it and bow, then walk away, pulling me in tow with her.

"Now stay calm love. Do not alert her that we know of her plan. In fact, just let it go and happen. Trust me," Bella whispered for only me to hear. I was about to protest when I saw her face. She was literally pleading with me, and even though I didn't want it to happen, I sighed and nodded in consent.

Right after agree, I held my mate in my arms, hugging her tightly. She smiled and kissed my lips lovingly. I couldn't help but kiss back. We then walked into the camp to find the humans asleep, but at least Inuyasha was still awake. That didn't last long, he was knocked out asleep as soon as Bella and I sat down together.

I sat Bella in my lap and held her close, keeping a discreet eye on Rosalie. When Bella drifted off into her peaceful dream world, I looked back at her to watch her sleep.

RPOV (Rosalie)

I sighed in relief as Bella finally drifted to sleep. Now to put the plan in action. Keeping the pouch behind my back, I closed my hand tightly around, keeping it bit further out of sight.

Edward was still there but it would be easy to slip in at Bella. Edward had his eyes closed and wasn't paying attention to anything other than the half breed he was holding.

Using my vampire speed, I quickly removed the jewel from the pouch. I was so close to slipping it into Bella's disgustingly pale neck when I heard Kagome.

"A jewel shard… Darkly tainted, so dark. It's in the camp…" she mumbled. I growled and jabbed the shard into Bella's neck before I could be stopped.

Bella's scream echoed in all of our ears.

**Pretty long huh? Yeah thought it would be. It has been building up for a while now.**

**And again, thank you love, for everything.**

**Please review and wait patiently. **

**Hope the next chapter is up soon for you guys.**


	19. Half Demon's Struggle

**Okay, so same situation blah blah blah. Nothing new right now. Dear god it's boiling in my bedroom… SO HOT… Does anyone have a glass of water for this suffering author that brings you all these wonderful chapters? No? Alrighty then….**

**And a great big kiss and thanks to my boyfriend! If for absolutely no reason at all, then for just being himself.**

**I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha.**

**Enjoy.**

RPOV (Rosalie)

As Bella screamed, I was tackled to the ground by Inuyasha, the bitch's brother. He growled in my face, and I hate to admit, but I was a little afraid.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?" he growled his claws tearing into my neck. I screamed and screeched in pain, as my venom poured, trying to seal the wound, only to have it reopen by his claws. "What did you do?"

"I-I was given a jewel to insert into that lying bitch! I was trying to protect Edward from her disgusting clutches!" I screamed out, the pain becoming more prominent as his grip tightened. I tried to look at Emmett for help but he only glared back coldly at me.

"Who gave it to you?" Inuyasha growled, eyes leaking red. Jagged stripes formed on his cheeks as his fangs and claws grew. Due to the growing claws, the dug deeper, creating more pain for me. His pupils were a light blue, and his scent had changed. What the hell was going on?

"Some guy named Naraku! He told me of his and Isabella's past together! How she left after getting what she wanted! After screwing him over!" I yelped. Gasps and growls of outrage filled the night sky.

"Naraku?! You hurt my sister for that lowlife Naraku?!" Inuyasha howled in anger.

"He was telling the truth about her! What I always feared of her! She whored herself to every man here!" I yelped in pain, pleading my case as I tried to pry his grip from my neck that was tightening every second.

"You are an idiot! A baka! Naraku just wants to kill us all! He's the one we fight against!" Kagome screamed. My eyes widened.

Before anything could be said, another scream erupted from Bella's throat. "Itai! Itai!" she screamed.

"The black jewel shard is in her neck!" Kagome shrieked, staring at Bella's throat. Inuyasha let go of me but was replaced by Miroku, his staff pressed into my throat. I could actually feel the pain he could give me from his energy flowing through the golden stick.

"Kagome, you went through the same thing, do you think you can help her?" Inuyasha asked frantically.

"I can try, but I was controlled by Tsubaki. This is coming from Naraku directly. It could be a completely different situation," Kagome replied.

Before anyone could go any further, Bella was on her feet, attacking Inuyasha with that giant blade of hers.

He had no choice but to block her attack with his own sword.

EPOV (Edward)

I watched in horror as Bella attacked her brother. With a growl, she stopped and landed back on her feet, a few yards away from the rest of us.

"H-hel-el-p… M-e-e…" the tortured whimper escaped from her mouth. "P-ple-ea-se… He-elp m-me…" I heard her plead. Her eyes flicked back and forth, from the blank eyes of someone being possessed to frightened and in tremendous pain. Then, they were blank once more.

Bella had changed back to a half demon right when the jewel shard was inserted into her. Her ears were pulled back in pain as her blank eyes turned to me.

Another whimper tore out of her. "Ple-ease-e, no-o… D-Don't-t make me-e-e do-o i-it… I-I'm beg-g-g-ing y-yo-ou…" Her body crouched as tears raced down her face, facing me. Her powerful legs launched her body at me. "NO!"

I noticed that her movements were jerky and that was making her slower than she normally is. She was fighting to gain control as she swung her father's fang. I was able to duck, managing to get out of the way. Her tears raced down as she landed on the balls of her feet.

Bella's hand moved jerkily up to her throat, knuckles cracking as she flexed her claws. I started shaking my head, reading her intent on her face. "Please don't do what I think you're going to do…" I whisper.

Her pained eyes locked on mine. "I'm sorry Edward," she whispered back. She didn't stutter this time, so she had at least that control. Her claws flashed as she tore out her own neck, dislodging the tainted jewel shard. Her blood poured, covering it as it fell to the ground.

"Bella!" I cried out, catching her weak, trembling, and bleeding body as it slumped to the ground. Her throat was practically mangled, almost unfixable. Dry sobs flew from my body as I held onto Bella.

Kagome grabbed the shard, purifying it with a single touch as she looked at Bella with tears in her eyes. I could see that it was healing, but not fast enough. She could die before it healed completely with all the blood she's losing. The healing in her neck was so slow, it was almost sluggish. When hands appeared at her neck, I growled, bringing her body closer.

Carlisle stood with his hands up, in a surrender. In his hand were medical supplies. I glared but let him work on her wounds, hoping that he could save her.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha growled, pulling Carlisle away from Bella. He looked up, her blood covering his hands.

"I'm helping her," he answered. "Please let me work." As he turned around, Kagome was already there, her hands glowing pink. A hiss was heard from Bella but otherwise, didn't move. The deep and deadly wounds that were inflected were healing at a faster rate by Kagome's healing ability.

Bella's eyes blinked open and wrapped her hand around Kagome's wrist. "Stop. I'm fine now, the rest can heal on its own," Bella stated, sitting up. My hands instantly went to her waist, to steady her as she placed her hand against her head.

"How did you heal her so quickly?" Carlisle asked staring at Bella's nearly healed neck. I nuzzled her hair, even though it was soaked in her blood. It didn't bother me, as long as she was alive.

"I'm a Miko, a priestess. I can heal people, easily now that is. I'm still trying to control my powers but this was a luck on my part. Bella did some serious damage to herself trying to dislodge the jewels. She could have killed herself if she was human immediately. Thankfully, she's half demon, it gave me enough time to save her," Kagome explained, standing up, brushing off leaves and dirt from her knees.

Bella stood, swaying slightly. Her neck was now completely healed, but she was still paler than she should be. I wrapped my hand around her waist to keep her steady, and to keep her close by.

"I thank you Kagome. Your priestess powers have certainly helped, even though they are very harmful to any demon," Bella stated with a smile, though it was a faint one.

Kagome nodded, "I'm just happy that you're alive." Bella nodded and turned to Miroku.

"Thank you for keeping the vampire in place. Please go get some rest, but place a binding scroll. We need her for the answers she could have," Bella snarled coldly, glaring at Rosalie. Miroku placed the scroll and sat with his back against a tree, with the staff across his lap. He was tense, ready to attack if necessary. I turned Bella to me and kissed her lips gently.

"Thank God you're alright," I whispered. Rosalie's screams pulled us apart from each other.

"Release me dammit! Don't you see? All she wants is sex and once she gets what she wants, she'll leave!" Rosalie screamed. Bella stiffened in my arms. "She did it to every male she came across, that wolf Kouga and Naraku! He told me! He told me the truth about you, you lying ass bitch!" she cried out, struggling to break free of her bonds.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bella yelled, punching Rosalie in the face crushing her nose in. "You actually believed a man who tried to kill my brother and friends on numerous occasions? You are no better than that lowlife! If your nose worked right, you would have scented the lie and deceit he fed you! Not to mention any lingering scent of a man if I had been taken! However, I am still a virgin so there shall be none!" Bella shouted! I wrapped my arms around her waist and growled loudly at Rosalie. Bella leaned back into my arms, breathing heavily and angrily.

"You lie! Why can't you all see? She's nothing good! She only brings pain onto this family!" Rosalie screamed. She knew she was desperately hanging onto her last pleads.

"You should know. You are hurting the family now Rosalie Hale. You are no longer any daughter of mine," Carlisle growled, standing beside Bella and me. Esme nodded and took her place at Carlisle's side. Jasper and Alice soon followed, standing at our sides. Emmett kneeled by Rosalie. Everyone was silent as they waited for his decision.

"You… Are a despicable being. I can't even bare to be near you, after what you had done to Bella. So I am just going to say this. You are no longer my mate. You never were. You knew it, I knew it. We just kept each other to fulfill our needs. You are no longer my wife, nor a Cullen," Emmett snarled. He took the Cullen Crest that hung around Rosalie's neck and tore it from her, along with the wedding rings on their left hands. He then stood next to Bella and me on the other side of the other members.

The broken chain lied in front of Rosalie as she stared at it in shock. Then an outraged scream filled the air, along with broken sobs. All coming from Rosalie. The wedding rings were crushed to dust, the diamonds were being kept however.

My mate turned her back to Rosalie and was almost out of the clearing when the words were hurled at her.

"This is all your fault! You made them turn their backs and abandon me, all those years ago! It's all your fault I'm a vampire Isabella! You made the people who heard my screams turn in a different direction, while I was being raped! You were there, I can never forget that silver hair and female voice that laughed!" Rosalie screamed.

"…" Bella stayed silent, she didn't say anything. She only stood there stiff as a board. Then a chuckle echoed in the silent camp. "You see, I told you. Your nose doesn't work right, but mine does. I can smell the lie radiating off you in waves."

"As can I," Inuyasha growled as Shippo and Kirara nodded.

Rosalie stayed quiet and Bella left the clearing. My family glared at Rosalie and tried to get as far as possible in the clearing from her. Inuyasha was glaring so darkly, I thought he was going to kill us all with just that one look.

"Rosalie," I spoke, my voice a whisper. "You are truly pathetic. Word of advice, learn to be more discreet around Bella and her brothers. We already knew of your plan, Bella and I. Sesshomaru overheard your conversation with Naraku." I revealed before turning and following Bella's scent. It ended at the hot spring, where Bella was sitting on a boulder and looking into the water.

I wrapped my arms around her as I pulled her back to my chest, kissing her forehead.

APOV (Alice)

I glared at Rosalie, just before I was caught in a vision. The first one I've had since we've been here.

_Vision Starts_

_Bella stood in front of a body, but she didn't look like Bella. Her face and claws were different, much, much different._

_There were twin stripes on her cheeks. They were jagged and looked like the top was crystal blue and the bottom seemed to be silvery white. They shined in whatever the light source was in the vision. Her eyes, good God, her eyes were completely red, no pupil or anything. Her fangs were protruding over her bottom lip, easily reaching the very end of her lip. Her skin was also paler, her silver hair longer, reaching her calves. Bella's claws, they had grown longer from at least an inch they are now, to two inches, sharper and more lethal._

_A growl tore from Bella's throat as she attacked that body in front of her. As she moved, the person she was attacking become visible. It was Rosalie! She was free from the binding that Miroku had placed. And the setting looked different, I could see a black castle in the background, small fires here and there. And there were human bodies littering the ground._

_Rosalie went to tackle Bella. Her eyes were completely red as she moved. Her blonde hair was unkept and wild, with absolutely no trace of regal Ms. Priss I had grown to know in all our years together. As Rosalie went to tackle Bella, her arm was torn off by Bella's claws. The venom was pouring from the wound as Bella got impatient. _

_With a final roar, Bella kicked Rosalie's body into a fire, effectively destroying her. But it didn't end there, Bella's claws started to glow a sickly, purple color. Some of the substance on her nails seeped to the ground and when it made contact with the ground, it hissed and left behind smoke._

_But before anything could happen, pale arms were wrapped around her person. Edward stood there, behind her. But he too looked different._

_Edward's hair was still that coppery color but had some silver hairs. His eyes were more prominent in gold. He also had the mark of a crescent moon with freesia twining and draping on it, it was on his neck._

"_Mate," he growled possessively. The vision ends before I can see anything else._

_Vision Ends_

I gasped and blinked my eyes. What the hell was that?

"Ugh, gross," Inuyasha groaned, covering his ears.

IPOV (Inuyasha)

I heard moans and yelps coming from the hot spring as the smell of sex filled the air. Seems they are finally tying the knot. I groaned loudly and covered my ears. The sound was worse than the smell.

"Ugh, gross," I groaned, still covering my ears. I stood up and grabbed Kagome, burying my nose into her soft hair. Her scent filled my nose, blocking out all other scents I had no desire to scent.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asks, rubbing my ears softly.

"Seems my sister and Edward are finishing the mating ceremony," I grunted and whimpered louder when I heard them complete the bond.

Flattening my ears against my head, I howled to the empty night sky, as custom for welcoming a new mate or pack member, no matter how much I didn't want to. An answering howl from Bella confirmed it and I shuddered. At least the worst was over, now to only face them both with a straight face and not throw up my dinner.

"Wait, what do you mean, finishing the mating ceremony?" Emmett asked. We were all ignoring the blonde and bound vampire, Rosalie. Kagome had placed a barrier so we wouldn't have to see or hear her for the time being. It should be removed by the time she's fast asleep.

"I mean they mated and now I have a new brother," I groaned, then muttered, "At least I can tolerate this one."

"So Eddie boy finally popped his cherry!" Emmett cheered. My ear twitched in annoyance and then caught on rustling movements from the vegetation.

A laughing Bella stumbled out, a fresh mating mark on her neck. The mark was taking on the form of vampire fangs biting into a heart with a dog print in the middle of it. The heart also had scratches and cuts on it, with the claws on the dog print covered in blood. It looked pretty nice I guess. My eyes then went to Edward's neck and shook my head. Of course. His marking was a crescent moon with freesia twining and draping on it with the grace my sister will never have.

"Eep!" Bella squealed as Edward picked her up in his arms, and jumped into a nearby tree.

I smirked to myself, knowing that he had absolutely no clue about what was coming to him…

**Ugh, so long! Took me forever to transfer from paper onto the computer. But it's almost two in the morning and I'm still going strong so yes…**

**Thank you love for being with me every step of the way… Promise me forever mate?**

**Review or no chappie next… Naw, just kidding, but I'm dead serious about the reviews. **

**GIVE THEM TO ME SO I CAN FEED BUNNY! BUNNY NEEDS REVIEWS TO LIVE! SAVE TEH BUNNEH!**


	20. The Change of a Vampire

**Hello young and old readers (and possibly ghosts who read these fanfictions over your shoulders when you don't notice). So, again typed up with my mom's computer, till I get a new one which could be, oh I don't know, NEVER!**

**Love, thank you for everything. For being my heart and soul… and my beta, but that's not the point. Thank you for everything. Love you.**

**Oh and new format is being introduced into the story later on in the chapter. It's the Inu language and the font will be this:**

"_Italics"_

**Seems easy enough to locate right? Right, moving on. So I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha. **

**Please enjoy.**

EPOV (Edward)

My neck tingled as I stared down at my newly confirmed mate. A smiled crossed my face as I saw the marking on her neck and thought back to what happened at the hot spring. Though I felt a boost of pride, I knew that if I had blood in me, I would be beat red.

Suddenly a feeling of fatigue hit me. I whimpered softly before a firey feeling hit me. I passed out silently as it ran through me continuously. Right before I succumbed into an impossible blackness. I could feel my mark on my neck burn hotter than the feeling in my body. Then, the darkness enveloped me.

BPOV (Bella)

A smirk crossed my lips as I felt Edward pass out. A growl from me alerted my brother and he nodded, appearing in the tree in front of me.

"So, he's changing, huh? I didn't think it would be this quick. In fact I didn't think he would at all," Inuyasha grumbled.

Laughing, I brushed a lock of copper hair that had fallen into his face back into place.

"He is a vampire. His venom must be reacting with my own poison, having him change at a faster rate," I mulled over. Inuyasha huffed with annoyance, jumping back to his intended.

I placed Edward's head in my lap, noticing how his skin was growing just a shade darker, turning from ghostly, death white to a creamy white. His hair then started to gin silver, like the color of my own.

I quickly moved his lip, looking at the growing fangs in his mouth. They looked more vampiric than demonic to be honest. You know, like the ones that curve in, that look like Dracula's? Yeah, those types. Smiling, I placed the soft, pink lip back into place. His fingernails were sharpening into claws, though still had the appearance of regular nails.

A yawn forced its way out of me, my eyes blinking tiredly. Each blink lasted longer than the last and soon, I was asleep, for real this time, hugging Edward to my body tightly.

TPPOV (Third Person)

As Bella fell asleep, the camp became completely silent, except for the soft snores of the sleeping humans and demons.

Rosalie was still struggling to get free, though it was useless. That is, until a cloaked man entered the camp, his white baboon pelt gleaming. Rosalie noticed him and gasped silently.

A slick smile graced Naraku's face as he took in the bound, blonde, beautiful vampire. Completely at his mercy.

_Kikyo will take off the scroll when I get her back to my castle_, he thought as he ghosted over the camp to the vampire who was staring at him. The thought of killing everyone and taking the jewel shards crossed his mind but decided to wait. After all, where's the fun in it if everything is so easy?

"Ah, my little vampire. You failed me, disappointing, no? But I suppose I can overlook this incident," Naraku mocked, standing in front of Rosalie. She locked away, only to be forced to look back. "Such a shame if I had to kill you for failing me. Someone as beautiful as you deserves to be ravished, not murdered. But fail me again, I won't think twice," he purred. No reply came but he didn't expect one. So, he pulled the vamp onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

And finally, with his trademark laugh, he disappeared with Rosalie. "Ku, ku, ku…"

During this time, none of the Cullens were in the camp. They couldn't stand to stay near Rosalie. Inuyasha had fallen asleep keeping watch after his talk with Bella earlier.

Speaking of Bella, while she slept, there was something glowing on her forehead. Upon closer inspection, the light glowing was in the shape of a crescent moon, a hidden mark of the West Palace and Silver/White Inus. Inuyasha's forehead was reacting the same way. However, the reason is unknown as of now.

Back to the small Tachi. Edward started moving again from his position. A groan escaped him as the fire in his body cooled to normal.

EPOV (Edward)

I groaned, the hot, burning sensation in my body finally disappearing. However, the same couldn't be said for my neck. It only grew hotter and hotter. It reminded me of my changing into a vampire, only that all of a sudden, it stopped completely. Even my neck stopped burning. Everything was normal.

My eyes blinked open, noticing that the fire had dimmed, signaling that time has indeed passed. A wince crossed my face as I scratched my head. A yelp escaped me as something on my hands dug into my scalp. Pulling my hands back, my eyes zeroed in on claws that wouldn't be visible to human eyes, but were clear as day to me. And they were connected to _my _fingers. My eyes widened as I started shaking.

Carefully, I got out of the tree, making sure Bella didn't wake up. Then, I ran to the hot spring. As soon as I got there, I immediately looked into the water. A startled yell sounded as I fell back.

Slowly but nervously, I crawled back staring in shock at my own reflection, or at what I think is my reflection. With the claws that had appeared, my hair color had changed. Silver streaks had appeared in the bronzish color of my hair. It matched Bella's hair color, I noted. My eyes had turned a more prominent golden color as well, no trace of black whatsoever. Also, I could feel something pressing into my tongue and lips. Opening my mouth, longer top and bottom fangs flashed in the small amount of light.

Rustling came from behind me and before I knew it, my body was reacting. In a crouch with growls of some type of animal language, I stood there. This language was one I never learned, not that I learned any other animal language, but I could understand it clearly. "_Who's there? Show yourself!_"

The rustling stopped, and then Bella stepped out, her eyes flashing. Her mouth opened and a series of barks and growls came from her. "_I see you have awakened and seen what has become of you. Might I say, you look better now than before. You look absolutely delicious Edward_," she said, a smile on her face. "_And you are already speaking the Inu language. I'm so proud of you mate._"

I stared at her as she came closer. I relaxed my stance, shocked into silence from her words. However, it didn't last long, I recovered from her words quickly. "_Do you know what happened to me? Why I'm like this? Please tell me, my love!_"

"_Of course I do. After all, I'm the reason why, my darling Edward_," she purred. Bella slipped into a deep crouch as she spoke, the ends of her hair brushing against the ground.

"_What?!"_ I gasped, backing away. Her eyes started to bleed red, as twin, jagged stripes appeared on her perfectly pale cheeks. The top was crystal blue while the bottom was the color of silvery white. Her fangs had grown longer, protruding over her bottom lip. Growls started to pour from her throat.

"_Nothing bad my mate. Your body reacted with our mating, since you were not a demon at the time. My mating mark had changed you so that we would be of similar power. I honestly didn't think you'd change at all, or at least so quickly,"_ she mused, her red eyes staring into mine. A whimper then came from her throat as she stared, locking her eyes with mine once more. "_But you look utterly irresistible!"_

And with that, she tackled me, kissing my lips deeply. Moaning against her lips, I pulled her closer as we slowly fell to the ground closer to the hot spring.

"Mate."

**Sooo Naraku takes Rosalie away from the camp. Huh, what can be happening there? Should I put those two together and kill them later on? Or should I have Bella kill Rosalie like she does in Alice's vision in the last chapter and kill Naraku off later? **

**Review for your answer. **

**And again, thank you love for everything. I love you forever and for being everything to me.**

**So yes…**

**REVIEW… Unless you want Naraku to come and rape you all with his tentacles… **

***whispers* That escalated quickly… REVIEW!**


	21. The Reveal Of Heart

**So my computer quit on me and I have to use my mom's computer again. I'm so very sorry about the wait and hope you can all forgive me. **

**Thank you to my wonderful boyfriend for being my beta and I love you.**

**I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight, but I do own Shini, considering she is my personal creation. You'll see later on. **

**Enjoy!**

BPOV (Bella)

A yawn escaped my lips as I blinked open my eyes to see a clear sky with the sun shining brightly overhead. Slowly I sat up, beginning to remember why I was still at the hot spring that I have woken up to. My demon growled in my head as it lashed out angrily in my mind.

_Why the hell did you let that disgusting vampire touch us in such a way?_ She growled unhappily. I sighed in reply.

_He is our mate now, yes? I know you hate vampires, I dislike them too, but do not forget. Edward will not be a vampire much longer, _I smirked mentally. It is true, Edward is turning to a demon and soon all that wretched vampire venom that keeps him that way will be dispelled from his body. All I have to do is be patient.

I noticed Edward lying comfortably on the grass beside me, curled up into a ball. He was dreaming still and I started to wonder if I should wake him up. I decided against it; him sleeping means that the vampire venom will be gone faster. I stood up from my position, my silver hair falling back down from its bunched up position from when I was lying down. _Might as well get back to the camp,_ I thought as I lifted Edward into my arms and onto my back.

Slowly, I made my way back to the camp. I could hear that the other humans and demons were still asleep, even my brother. By the scents I could tell that the Cullens weren't back yet, from hunting no doubt. However, there was one scent that was missing that shouldn't be. Rosalie's.

I ran the rest of the way back to the camp site and saw that the spot where Rosalie once was, was empty. I growled loudly and let Edward down onto the ground before I injured him in my uncontrollable anger. There was a clinging scent in the air however. And it belonged to Naraku.

"Wake up Inuyasha. We have a problem," I growled. Inuyasha jerked awake and blinked tiredly down at me from his position in the trees.

"What is it? Is all the ramen gone?!" he asked as he jumped down. I looked at him silently. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering how you can possibly be my brother," I mumbled. He gave me a pout.

"You're so mean to me sometimes, you know that?" Inuyasha pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anyway, it seems that Naraku got into the camp last night. Where were the Cullens?" I looked around.

"Wherever they are, they won't be soon. I was counting on at least one of them watching over the camp so I could take a break for once," Inuyasha growled as he recognized Naraku's scent in the air. A sympathetic look was given from me as I patted his shoulder softy.

"I understand big brother. Don't worry, they won't miss their hell giving," I snarled unforgivingly. Inuyasha smirked and his nose twitched as a vampire scent fell over the camp as the Cullen group returned from their hunt.

Carlisle and Esme were the first to enter and froze at the half-demon-twin-sibling-hell-glare that me and my brother were giving out. They were followed by Alice and Jasper with Emmett bringing up the rear. They too froze.

"You left the camp unguarded," Inuyasha snarled.

"And as a result, Naraku was able to infiltrate the camp grounds and take Rosalie. We are lucky that no one was hurt," I finished. They stared at the two of us as they stepped back…

And onto Edward. The sudden additional weight made him grunt. In a panic, I hissed at them and pulled my mate away from them, running my fingers through his copper, silvery hair as I held him protectively.

"Mf…" Edward mumbled as he shifted a little with his head now under my chin.

His eyes blinked open to meet my own, his irises a more prominent gold with green flecking around the pupil. I smiled happily, the venom is almost completely out of his system. I could tell; his body is a whole lot softer but still firm with hard muscle from over the years. His body temperature is at that of a normal human or demon's. Soon, soon he will be a demon, or at least a half demon like me and Inu.

I smirked to myself as I ran my fingers through his hair, which had grown a bit longer, almost out of its wild form it was in when I first met him. A soft grumble came from his lips as I gently lured him back to sleep.

"Hush, sleep now darling," I whispered enchantingly into his ear. He clenched his fist into my blue robe and pulled himself closer.

"Sleep… Yes mate," he murmured back contently. My eyes glowed golden as he fell back asleep. I could feel the Cullens staring at me in fright. I made a supposed vampire go to sleep after all in their eyes. My aura made him sleepier as it soothed him into peaceful dreams. It would make it easier for the venom to disperse if he was calm and happy.

Slowly, without jostling the slumbering vampire in my arms, I stood up and turned a fierce glare onto the cowering vampires.

"Now listen you no good for nothing bloodsuckers, you have endangered my friends, family, and mate. I have let you live up to this point, but if your incompetence continues to derail the group from its goal, I will have to kill you. And I will do it with a smile on my face, am I clear?" I threatened.

"Do not talk to us like that young lady! You are like my daughter and you will treat me with respect," Carlisle replied sternly. A cruel laugh escaped my lips.

"You? My father? Please don't make me laugh, you are nothing more than a leech to me. I am older than you, and how does that saying go? Oh yes, respect your elders," I snarled back as I kicked Carlisle in the stomach. He fell back onto the ground, lying flat on his back. I could hear Inuyasha laughing.

"Bella, what has gotten into you?" Esme cried as she kneeled by Carlisle's side.

"I've always had a hatred for vampires, but I let it go for the time that Edward was one. However, now that I have marked him as my mate, he will not be a vampire for much longer. Demon blood is more potent and more efficient than venom, so he will become a demon. Or a half demon, it really depends on how much of my poison I placed into his bloodstream," I hummed thoughtfully.

"What have you done to him?" Alice screeched. I used my pinky finger to clean out my ear and frowned to myself.

"I think a pixie just screamed… Or was it an annoying vampire that doesn't know when to shut up?" I grumbled. Inuyasha chuckled behind me as he braided his hair. Truth be told, he likes to have his hair down, but I got him into the habit of putting it up somehow at random moments.

"You, you…" Alice stuttered. Then she smirked evilly. "YOU FILTHY HALF BREED!" She screamed out in my face. Pain wracked down into my head at the term and I could literally feel my senses shut down. All common sense left me.

IPOV (Inuyasha)

My jaw fell open and my finished braid fell from my hands as the pixie like vampire yelled the phrase. I turned to see my sister freeze and saw that red was leaking into her eyes.

"Shit…" I muttered and quickly dragged the still slumbering bodies of the pack further from Bella. I don't know if I should touch Bella's mate to move him. I know that her beast wouldn't hurt him, it goes against every being in a demon's body to harm their mates.

"Inu… Yasha? What's going on?" I heard my Kagome murmur. Kneeling down by her, I brought her body close to mine and jumped up to place her out of harm's way in a tree.

"The short vampire called Bella that horrid phrase and Bella's beast is fighting its way out," I explained in her ear. She gasped and looked down at the scene below us. Quickly jumping down, I placed Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala into trees farther away as well. I can't allow my pack to be harmed, even if it was unintentional.

The Cullens backed away, gaping as Bella's beast growled at them. The small one was the only one to keep her place, which was stupid on her part.

There is a difference between mine and Bella's beast. Due to her training with Sesshomaru, her beast is able to communicate better than mine can and is easier to control.

"How dare you. How dare you say that to me," Bella's beast snarled. Then she smirked, the elongated fangs flashing in the dim morning sun. "Then again, vampires were always the dumbest beings I have ever met. So cocky and full of themselves, it gets hard controlling myself from ripping my claws into them."

"Who are you? What have you done with our Bella?" the motherly vampire asked, stepping forward. Bella's beast, who she named Shini, turned her smirk to the woman.

"The Bella you know never existed. She was all a rouse to keep from showing her true self. Even her human form isn't as nice or innocent as you seem to think," Shini laughed out cruelly. "It seems that her acting skills has gotten better," she muttered thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked, panicked. I could tell that she was wondering if the blonde female was right.

"And to answer your earlier question of who am I. I am the full blooded demon of Bella, Shini. I am her beast I suppose you could say," Shini explained with a fanged smile.

"Shini, just get it over with and let Bella back into control," I called down. Shini turned to me and her red and blue-pupiled eyes onto me and her smile turned to a wide smirk. I recognized that smirk. It was an evil smirk.

"Very well. For calling me and Bella a half breed, you shall be given two choices. Either death or you leave the feudal era permanently," Shini compromised. "And that goes for all of you."

"We do not want any of our family to die, we will leave," the blond male, leader of the vamps, stated. I never did care to learn their names or care enough to remember them. "We'll just wake Edward and be on our way," he continued as he reached to Bella's mate.

With a harsh growl, Shini kicked the vampire's hand away from her mate so hard that it flew off. Venom started to pour to the ground. "You will not take our mate away from us," Shini's and Bella's voices merged together in anger.

Bella's beast's hair started to sway around her as her aura grew angrier. The vampire backed away as his mate grabbed the discarded hand.

"NOW GO!" Shini screamed as she launched from her spot on the ground to the Cullens, raising her clawed hand, fingers curled into talons.

A white blur flashed in front of Shini and it was quiet.

Edward had awoken from his slumber.

**So, how was it? Terrible? Awesome? Medium? Okay don't answer that.**

**Thank you again to my love for being my beta! **

**Review. That's all I'm going to say. REVIEW!**


	22. Better Than A Vampire

**Hello people. I know it's been a long time, but I was sick today so I decided hey why not finish some chapters for my stories. I am not neglecting them just so you guys know. I have just been very busy and sidetracked from already existing fanfics to ones that I want to start writing.**

**Thank you love for being my beta and helping me out. **

**I do not own Twilight or Inuyasha.**

**Enjoy!**

BPOV (Bella)

"Edward… You're awake?" Shini gasped out as she stared into the unblinking eyes of her mate. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes I woke up a little bit ago, when Alice called you a half breed," Edward murmured, moving in to kiss her ear softly. Shini purred and moved back in, my mind clearing and allowing me to take control again.

The jagged stripes that appeared on my cheeks disappeared and I blinked, collapsing into his arms. He nuzzled my ear, his smiling lips pressing against the soft fur on the outside of it.

"I'm sorry I attacked your family, my beloved mate. It's just when Alice called me a-a h-ha-hal-" I stuttered on the phrase and gulped. "That name, I couldn't control my beast anymore."

"It's completely alright my love. I understand. Anyway, I believe that they should go back home. The Cullens aren't fit for this type of life," Edward murmured.

"So you're coming with us?" Carlisle said as he stood up, cradling his damaged arm to his stomach.

"No, I'm staying with my mate. I'm no longer the Edward you knew, the vampire Edward. I'm a demon, or partly demon. I'm Bella's Edward now," Edward responded, coming to stand beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

I smirked as Shini growled in agreement.

"But son-" Carlisle tried to say, but stopped when Edward raised his hand.

"No Carlisle. I am not leaving. You go, I'm staying. I don't want to be without my mate and I know that she isn't going to leave her brothers and her pack, and I follow my mate now. I belong with her," Edward said. I smirked and snuggled into his side.

"But we've been family for years, and only been mates for a shorter amount of time. You would leave your family for that?" Carlisle questioned. Edward nodded.

"Of course. My mate means more than anything to me. And having you here slows our pack down. Face it Carlisle, you grew attached to the modern ways of life, you forgot how to live without such things," Edward chided. "You need to go back to the modern era. I'm staying," Edward finished and with that, he turned and headed off to the hot spring.

I smirked at the Cullens and turned to follow Edward. I heard Inuyasha growl at the Cullens and heard their breathing quicken.

I ran forward and tackled Edward to the ground, growling playfully. "So Edward, you want to stay?" I asked him.

"Of course I do, my precious Bella. I never want to leave your side, especially since all the vampire venom has been expelled from my system. I think I like being at least half demon," he teased. I smirked.

"It's better than being a vampire. You don't have to drink blood, or hunt every two weeks, unless you want to for meat," I said thoughtfully.

He laughed and nodded, leaning up to kiss me. I nuzzled his forehead affectionately. "Thank you, my mate," he purred. I smiled and hummed to myself. "What?" he asked, looking at me as I stared at him.

"Oh, nothing at all…" I trailed off thoughtfully and stood up. He tried to follow me, only to be kicked into the water of the hot spring by me. I laughed as he came up, sputtering and looking up at me with a shocked look. Then, he got a devious look on his face, which set off my instincts to run.

Turning on my heel, I ran my ass away from the hot spring. I heard Edward get out of the water and run after me. Howling out, I got to all fours and started running that way, my claws digging into the dirt to give me more momentum. As I ran, I could hear Edward catching up.

Stopping, I turned to face him in a crouch, which clearly shocked him. His eyes narrowed into slits, obviously distrustful of me at the moment. A sweet, innocent smile crossed my lips. He should be distrusting of me, especially since I have my own plans.

With a yowl, I tackled Edward to the ground, smirking at his shocked face. "I win."

He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through my hair. A small shiver ran down my spine. _Dammit, he knows that is one of my greatest weaknesses! But holy hell, it feels so good!_

With a purr, I lean in towards the touch, my eyes fluttering closed. I had to control myself to keep from having my tongue log out like a dog's would and to keep from panting.

The moment was ruined however when I heard Inuyasha.

"You digusting, vile vampires! DIE!"

**What could those Cullens be doing now? Sigh if only they left when they had the chance right?**

**Thank you love for being my beta, I owe you as always.**

**Please review! See you guys next time!**


	23. Why Won't They Leave Already?

**Okay so please don't send a mob out to get me with torches and pitchforks. I am so sincerely sorry that it took so long for the chapter and I'm going to apologize in advance for the fact that it is so badly written and so short. **

**I am struggling a little bit with writer's block… Okay a lot a bit. I keep getting new ideas for other stories, but they will not be posted until I have these ones finished.**

**Thank you love for being my beta, I truly do appreciate it.**

**And thank you everyone for being (possibly not so) patient and I truly hope that I will have the next chapter for some of these stories up sooner than I have been posting**

**Now, please enjoy this new installment of Half Demon's Sister!**

BPOV (Bella)

Edward and I immediately raced back to the clearing. What could those idiots be up to now? Worry settled itself in my stomach at the possibilities and for my new friends. They were weak compared to demons, despite one being a demon slayer and one being a monk. Demon slayers only know how to fight demons, they have no idea how to penetrate the skin of a sparkly vampire and are still only humans. Miroku's spiritual powers don't work on vampires either and Kagome… She's extremely untrained, despite having so much power herself.

The campsite was up ahead and within minutes, Edward and I were back. What awaited us was a clearing of absolute chaos. Debris from the ground was tossed up and sprayed all over, claw marks visible. The entire group, minus Inuyasha, was high up in the trees, where they were before. Inuyasha was crouched some feet away from them, glaring menacingly and his growls flowing freely between his fangs.

"Inu, what's going on?" I called to him. Inuyasha glanced at me from the corner of his eye and motioned his head to the Cullens that were picking themselves up off the ground where they were thrown. Claw marks were on their skin, but they did not bleed, obviously, and their clothes were torn to shreds, barely hanging off his body. The only one that was not harmed, was Emmett. He was standing not too far off, but did not seem to want to get into the middle of any of what's going on.

"These blasted-from-hell vampires don't know what get the fuck out means apparently. They are insisting that they take Edward and leave together," Inuyasha growled. My own growls slipped from my teeth as I crouched next to my brother. It will be a cold day in hell before these vamps take my beloved mate away from me.

"Leave now or else you will die!" I hissed, my claws growing longer, digging gouges into the ground. My ears bent back to my skull.

"This is your final warning," Inuyasha continued.

Carlisle stepped forward. "We will not leave a member of our family behind," he said. I rolled my eyes. Always the one to try to reason where there could be none.

"You asked for it," Inuyasha and I said in tune.

We then attacked, debris flying from underneath us as we launched from the ground.

The screams of the vampires filled the air.

**So yes it is short and long over-due. However, I have been having more ideas for new stories and none for the ones that are already posted. I don't know, for some reason after the first few chapters of a story are posted, I lose any inspiration for it. **

**But this new chapter is up and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thank you love for being my beta. I hope to see you soon.**

**Please review and let me know if you still like this story.**

**I'll see you next time!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
